Qui peut le juger?
by Little wolf of snow
Summary: Quand les deux plus grand voleur d'Akilian font leurs apparition, la technoïde ne peut même pas ce défendre; elle ne peut que subir. Mais derière ces deux masques, ce trouvent 2 personnes complexes. CHAPITRE N 12 DISPO! ATTENTON: YAOI!
1. Prologue

**Blabla : **Désolée, j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire mais elle est enfin là ! et c'est le plus important !

**Disclamer :** bah non, GF n'est pas à moi… Sinon ça se saurait !

**Couple :** Mice/Sinedd

**Qui peut le juger ?**

_(prologue)_

_Quand la nuit tombait sur Akilian, elle offrait à ses habitant une voute céleste des plus magnifiques. Le paysage de cette planète pourtant froide semblait mystérieux et envoutant. Dehors le seul son que l'on pouvait entendre était le souffle du vent qui balayait la neige, créant ainsi un semi brouillard ou l'on perdait tous ses repères. On pouvait être à deux pas d'un ravin sans le savoir, et y faire une chute des plus vertigineuses. Donc malgré la beauté du spectacle, les gens restaient chez eux et ne bougeaient plus. Admirant de loin ce paysage si particulier._

_Et de ce temps, il n'y avait que deux personnes qui avaient le courage de sortir. Et c'est notamment à cause d'eux que tous les policiers restaient dans leurs bureaux pour la nuit, n'osant dormir de peur de les manquer. C'est eux que les plus vieux flics rêvent de coffrer pour pouvoir couler une retraite paisible sur une planète plus chaude grâce à la récompense touchée. C'est eux que les plus jeunes rêvent de piéger pour ce faire un nom et une réputation._

_Eux. Les deux plus grands voleurs d'Akilian. Les pires ennemis de la Téchnoïde. _

_Le premier, on l'appelait Corbeau, grand, plutôt fin, encapuchonné dans un long et large capuchon noir avec une chainette ornée d'une pierre en Onyx en forme de diamant pour tenir son manteau fermé. Agile, pas très rapide mais frappe terriblement fort quand il se bat à mains nues. Horriblement précis au pistolet. Lui, ne rentre jamais dans le bâtiment. Il ne fait que d'empêcher les policier et autres d'entrer et de tenter de mettre la main sur son coéquipier. _

_Celui-ci, plus petit et plus discret que Corbeau, on l'appelait Loup. Lui aussi il portait un capuchon mis à part que celui-ci est d'un blanc immaculé. Sa chainette est ornée d'une pierre en saphir en forme de Lune. Contrairement à son équipier, lui il rentre dans le bâtiment, mais en ne passant jamais par les portes d'entrée, toujours par les façades ou les fenêtres. Il enlevait son capuchon en bas du bâtiment, laissant apparaître un corps fin et aussi gracieux qu'un félin. Un masque en argent sur le visage et un gilet en cuir blanc où plusieurs sangles retenaient des petites poches avec des couteaux ou autres. Un pantalon en tissu blanc cassé léger pour pouvoir bouger librement ainsi que des petites bottines blanches elles aussi. Les armes blanches étaient les seules qu'il utilisait. Jamais d'armes à feu. Il sautait alors sur le mur et commençait à l'escalader grâce à des gants spéciaux, ressemblant à des griffes avec lesquelles il n'avait aucun scrupule de combattre. (imaginer le gantellet dans Prince Of Percia)_

_Et ce soir, ils attaquaient. Tout le monde le savait. Loup et Corbeau allaient voler les dossiers les plus confidentiels et importants de la Tecnoïde._

_Et ce fut quand la nuit arriva à son apogée que deux ombres apparurent dans rue._

_Blabla de fin : C'est court je sais ! Je me rattraperais au prochain, promis. _

_Vous avez devuné qui c'est Corbeau et Loup ? Non ? Bon, un indice alors : l'un est un grand ténébreux et l'autre passe toujours par la fenêtre (il est super doué pour XD)_

_Review ? (Soyez gentils c'est ma premiere fic !) _


	2. Préparatif

**Blabla de début : **Encore désolée pour le retard pour toutes les personnes qui lisent ma fic (même si pend l'instant je n'ai écrit que le début…). Bonne lecture, j'espère au moins que ça vous plaira… Oubliez pas d'aller faire un tour dans la rubrique review ! Si vous avez des subjections à me faire, je serais très heureuse de les lires ! Ça m'inspira sûrement ! Gros bisous et amusez-vous bien surtout !

(Pour ceux qui avaient pas compris, Corbeau est Sinedd et Loup est Micro-Ice)

**Disclamer : **Oui oui GF est bien à moi… Dans mes plus beaux rêves… (Kirby non plus...)

**Chanson du moment: **De 30 secondes to mars: "This is war"

**Kiff du moment:** Regarder du Batman et du Young Justice ^^! (Oui, je sais... -')

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger ?<strong>

**Chapitre n****°1 : Préparatifs.**

Les deux silhouettes venaient tout juste d'apparaitre dans le blizzard. Les deux ombres marchaient d'un pas décontracté et léger. Leurs empreintes de pas et leurs odeurs étaient emportées par le vent. Par ce temps, ils étaient comme des fantômes. Invisibles, effrayants, craints. Et c'est ça que Sinedd adorait dans ce job. Tu as beau être seul face à un groupe de flics, ils te craignent tellement que même si ils sont largement en supériorité numérique, ils n'osent pas vous approcher. Oui, ce qu'aimait Sinedd dans ce boulot, c'était de foutre une peur sans nom à tous ceux qui pouvaient vouloir l'affronter. Il faut dire que son costume facilitait la tache…

Le bâtiment de la Technoïde entra dans leur champ de vision. Ils firent donc une halte dans une petite ruelle pour finir de préparer leurs armes et regler deux ou trois détails de leur plan d'attaque. Une équipe de robot que leurs fournissaient leurs supérieurs étaient passés dans la journée et avaient, normalement, préparé le terrain pour qu'ils aient un maximum de chance de réussir leur « mission ».

- Prêt ? demanda Sinedd avant de mettre son masque.

Il ne reçut aucune réponse du petit brin assit en face de lui contre le mur effrité de la ruelle. Mice regardait son masque en argent blanc. Celui-ci avait des crocs gravés sur les joues ainsi que deux petites pointes au-dessus du front pour représenter les oreilles de son animal fétiche.

- Un problème _mon loup_? lança Sinedd un sourir en coin.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça ! Je ne suis pas _TON loup !_

- Désolé mais c'est l'une des seules phrases qui te font réagir ! Et puis t'as pas répondus à ma question !

- Bah… C'est que trente mètres, ça fait haut quand même…

Alors c'était ça le problème pensa Sinedd. Pendant leurs opérations, Mice avait toujours redouté le moment où il devait redescendre. Et pour prendre le moins de temps possiblible et éviter tous problèmes avec les gardes, il avait été convenu qu'à la fin, il devait se jeter de l'étage où il était par une fenêtre choisie à l'avance. Puis c'était à Sinedd de le ratraper. Et le pauvre louveteau redoutait toujours ce moment...

- Aller, c'est pas comme si c'etait toi qui te prennais quarante kilos sur la gueule à chaque fois!

- Tu sais ce qui te dit le quarante kilos? Va te...

Mice fut coupé par le "bip bip" de son holo-montre. Son visage s'assombris légerment à sa vue.

- Message du Boss... Il dit que c'est l'heure d'y aller...

- Si ça peut t'éviter de dire des conneries! Oublie pas de mettre ton masque _mon loup_!

Mice allait répliquer quand il stoppa, réfléchit et lança, un sourir en coin:

- T'en fait pas pour ça_ Kirby_!

- Hein? Kirby? Mais c'est un truc tout rose ça non?

- Mais non! Je me permettrais pas voyons!

- Mouais... Fait gaffe! Si quand je regarde sur le net et que c'est bien un truc tout rose, tu peut dire adieu à ce beau monde!

- Bon alors, _Kirby_, on y vas?

Sinedd voyait bien que le louveteau retenait un fou rire qu'il cacha en mettant son masque. Il contempla alors le sien quelques secondes. Il était en acier peint en noir. L'aliage de métaux qui avait spécialement était fait pour l'objet le rendait totalement résistant aux balles de pisollets et aux rayons des nouvelles armes. Une plume était gravée sur chacune des joues. Tout dans ce masque représentait le corbeau. Tout. Mais pas lui même...

- Bon alors on y va? Les gardes vont finir par nous attendre!

- Ah! Heu, oui j'arrive!

Mice l'avait complétement coupé dans ses pensées... Mais c'est vrais que si les gardes s'endormaient ce serait moins drole pour lui!

Il enfilla son masque, rabati sa capuche et suivit l'ombre blanche qui n'avait pas pris la peine de l'attendre. Son costume avait beau être blanc, il ne le pénalisait absolument pas. En fait c'était plutôt le sien, noir, qui le pénalisait malgré la nuit. C'est vrai qu'il faisait un peu tache sur le tapis blanc en noir...

Après une petite minute de marche ils arrivèrent enfin devant le bâtiment.

Deux projecteurs s'allumaires, les baignant de lumières, accompagnée d'une alarme fort bruillante. Les vigiles étaient en forme ce soir, pour le plus grand plaisir de corbeau.

Les deux ombres se regardaires, leurs sourires pouvait facilement se deviner malgrer leurs masques.

Des gardes sortirent de partout, armes à la main. Et encerclairent bien vite les deux ombres qui n'avaient pas bougées. Les pistollets, lances électriques, fusils... se pointèrent tous vers eux. Menaçant de les tuer.

A ce moment là, tous pensaient qu'ils avaient réussis à attrapper les deux plus grands voleurs d'Akilian si ce n'était plus.

Mais les deux ombres ne purent retenir un léger rire. L'un de ceux qui vous glace le sang tellement il est déconcertant et moqueur.

Le spectacle allait enfin commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin:<strong> C'est encore un peu court non? J'en suis désolée... Mais bon, il faut bien faire durer un peut l'histoire non?

En tout cas, j'espère sincerement que ce petit chapitre vous à plus :)

Passez par la case Review, que ça vous ai plus ou pas! Tout les avis sont intéressants!


	3. De plumes et de crocs

**Blabla de début :** Du retard ? Moi ? Non, jamais ! … Bon OK j'avoue… Désolée du retard... -'

**Disclamer :** Vous croyez vraiment que GF est à moi ? Vraiment ? Bah vous vous mettez le doigt dans l'œil ! Kirby non plus et j'emprinte Gold à une de mes potes qui avait certainement dû l'emprunter à quelqu'un… Bref, pas à moi !

**Musique du moment :** Time of dying de three days grace et toujours This is war de 30 second to mars ! ^^

Kiff du moment : toujours pareil… Batman, Young Justice, Teen Titans… (Je sais… mais je kiff Robin ^^)

**Actualitée :** Il a neigé cette nuit dans ma ville ! Je suis trop heureuse ! Normal pour une louve des neiges non ? :D

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger?<strong>

**Chapitre n°2: De plumes et de crocs.**

Le spectacle allait enfin commencer.

Les deux voleurs, entourés d'une bonne vingtaine de gardes humains, n'avaient toujours pas bougés. Au plus grand étonnement de tous les vigils, gardes… L'un d'entre eux, visiblement le plus haut gradé, s'avança d'un pas. Son arme de service toujours pointée vers les deux ors la lois. Il cria alors, pour tenter de couvrir le son de la sirène de sa grosse voie :

-Les mains en l'air et ne bougez plus ! Un mouvement et vous finissez en passoire ! Piger ?

Et comme pour appuyer ses paroles, les autres chargèrent leurs armes. Cependant, aucun mouvement ne fut exécuté du côté des deux fautifs. Aucun mouvement ? Aucun mouvement à la vue des gardes surtout. Car sous l'un des capuchons, une main sortait tranquillement une arme noir brillante de son étui tout aussi opaque alors que sous l'autre une paire de gants en métal argenté était discrètement ajustée.

-J'ai dit les mains en l'air ! Tout de suite !

La sirène ce coupa d'un seul coup. Loup regarda discrètement sa montre : minuit moins une. Il sourit. L'équipe de robot avait bien fait leurs travails ! Le silence soudain créa une légère perturbation au sein du groupe de gardes. La coupure de la sirène n'était pas prévue pour si tôt ! Une légère panique monta alors : Tout le monde savait que les deux ombres aimaient créer des diversions pour désorienter leurs adversaires. Désormais, même le garde le plus gradé suait à grosses gouttes malgré le froid.

-Je vous préviens ! Si vous n'avez pas levé vos mains à trois, on ouvre le feu !

Aucune réaction…

-Bien. Qu'il en soit ainsi alors… UN, DEUX, TR….

Le son d'une cloche retentie alors dans un boucan infernal, faisant tourner la tête des gardes vers sa direction soit vers le bâtiment qu'ils étaient censés protéger.

_Il est minuit_ pensa le gradé, _c'est juste le cloché de l'église qui se trouve derrière le bâtiment…_

Puis, une fois la surprise passée, quand ils voulurent de nouveau faire face aux deux voleurs, il n'y avait plus rien. Plus personne. Les deux ombres leurs avaient filés entre les doigts ! Encore une fois… Le gradé en grogna d'indignation. Il s'était fait avoir, encore…

Dans la panique générale, le garde gradé hurla des ordres dans tous les sens, faisant sursauter les autres. Comme le blizzard rendait la vision de son environnement difficile, certains ce rentraient dedans, faisant tomber leurs armes ou glissaient sur du verglas… (ça m'ai arrivé ce matin… T.T)

Sur le pan d'un mur tout proche, deux ombres ne purent s'empêcher de glousser devant le petit spectacle. Corbeau était accroché au mur grâce à un pistolet-grappin et Loup grâce à ces gants. Ils avaient réussis une diversion parfaite.

_Encore une._ ne put s'empêcher de penser Mice. _Encore une…_

Sur cette pensée, il commença à décrocher la boucle de son capuchon, qu'il tendit ensuite à Corbeau.

-Déjà ? s'exclama celui-ci. Tu veux pas attendre encore un peu ?

La seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un mouvement négatif de la tête de la part de _son loup_. Celui-ci le regarda, on pouvait deviner un sourire sous son masque, et lança :

-A tout de suite _kirby !_

En toute réponse, Sinedd fit mine de bouder alors que Mice se préparait à escalader le mur afin d'atteindre une des fenêtres. Avant qu'il ne puisse commencer, rapidement, Sinedd l'attira à lui, et malgré son équilibre précaire, l'enlaçât et posa son visage dans le creux de son cou. Ses lèvres rencontrèrent le cuir froid du gilet appartenant au cadet mais il savait qu'en faisant cela, il avait légèrement calmé son anxiété. En faisant cela, il lui rappelait qu'il était là.

-C'est nécessaire de vous rappeler que cette mission est sérieuse et que vos petits câlins sont plutôt déplacés ?

Les deux ombres eurent un sursaut de surprise avant de se séparer… Se fixant l'un l'autre. Puis le plus jeune commença son ascension sans un mot de plus.

Quand il disparut à l'intérieur de la bâtisse, Sinedd se retourna avec rage et appuya sur son oreille… Ou plutôt ce qui semblait être une oreillette fixée là !

-Putain ! Gold! Tu viens de me faire perdre une occasion en or là !

-Tu sais d'où vient mon nom de scène maintenant !

-Tu fais chier ! Jamais là quand on veut des conseils et toujours quand il le faut pas !

Seul un rire léger lui répondit. Gold était un ami à eux de longue date. Il avait été recruté en même temps que lui, rejoignant cette organisation qui lui permettait de vivre à l'époque. Il gagnait assez de ce « boulo » pour pouvoir acheter de quoi manger ainsi que de payer ses factures. Gold avait été dans le même cas que lui à une époque, seul et avec personne à qui le dire. Sinedd ne connaissait pas son vrais prénom, mais peu importait pour lui.

Gold était un gars assez fin, comme Mice, pas très grand quand même plus que Loup et un peu plus vieux que celui-ci. Des cheveux noirs d'ébènes ainsi qu'une peau blanche et des yeux rendus dorés par des lentilles de couleur, faisaient honneur à son pseudo. Il avait un corps finement sculpté mais était incroyablement maladroit dès qu'il se trouvait avec une arme dans les mains. Son secteur était l'informatique. Il entrait un programme dans une clef USB et quand Loup introduisait celle-ci dans l'ordinateur central de la Technoïde, le programme faisait une sélection parmi les documents de l'ordinateur et les volait. Un vrai géni de l'informatique ! Et là il avait dû les surprendre grâce à une caméra de surveillance, un robot...

_Sale nabot !_ ne put s'empêcher de penser Sinedd.

Il revint à la réalité lorsqu'une lampe torche se pointa vers lui. Un garde venait de le voir...

_Et merde… _

En effet le blizzard commençait à se calmer… Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps pour voler les dossiers et repartir… Micro ice devait vraiment se grouiller !

Sur cette pensée il sauta à terre et fit face aux soldats. Son regard froid planté dans les yeux de ses adversaires qui hurlaient aux autres qu'ils l'avaient trouvé.

Puis enfin, l'un d'eux dégaina un de ces nouveaux pistolets qui lançaient des lasers, pointant le bout du canon vers lui.

Il devait vraiment se grouiller…

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin :<strong> Un peut plus long celui-là non ? En tout cas, je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire et j'espère que vous vous êtes bien amusés bien pour le lire !

Un gros bisou gelé à Sid shou host et a Geeky pour leurs review ! (j'avoue ils ont une relation un peu bizzard pour l'instant...)

Hésitez pas à m'en faire aussi ! Je serais très heureuse de les lires ! :D


	4. Le Loup montre ses crocs

**Blabla de début :** Bon… Là j'avoue que je suis en retard… Très en retard ! J'ai eu un mal de fou à écrire ce chapitre mais heureusement, les vacances sont là ! =)

**Disclaimer :** Alors… GF ? Pas à moi. Kirby ? Pas à moi. Gold ? Pas à moi… T.T

**Musique du moment :** « run devil run » en version Ke$ha. « Bring me to life » de evanescence

**Kiff du moment :** Toujours pareil : Batman, YJ… Et faire des dessins de super héros… (Mice est trop chou dans un costume comme celui de Robin mais en bleu et noir ! 3)

**Précisions :** Je reprends le cours de l'histoire au moment où Loup s'infiltre dans le bâtiment. Les scènes de la dispute entre Sinedd et Gold etc. n'ont donc pas encore eux lieux. Chapitre normalement entièrement réservé à Mice (sauf si je change d'avis en route et que j'oublie de modifier ici… Ce qui est fort probable…)

**Attention ! Désormais, je mets les dialogues de Gold en gras pour une meilleure compréhension !**

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger ?<strong>

**Chapitre n°3 : le Loup montre ses crocs !**

Micro-Ice disparut dans le bâtiment.

Celui-ci s'éloigna de la fenêtre et marcha à pas légers pour aller trouver un coin sombre sans caméra où il pourrait souffler un bon coup avant de passer à l'action. Dans son dos, il entendait les râlements de Sinedd, surement contre Gold. Il sentait nettement que ses joues étaient encore cramoisies du câlin du plus vieux… Et aussi de la honte qu'il ressentait ! Ils s'étaient fait avoir par Gold, qui attendait de pouvoir les embêter toute la journée… Autant quand ils étaient en entraînement de foot que quand ils étaient mission… A croire qu'il n'avait rien d'autre à faire de ses journées !

Enfin arrivé dans un coin plus calme, le garçon s'assit et poussa un long soupir. Il posa alors un doigt sur l'oreillette qui se trouvait dans son oreille gauche et dit, sachant très bien que Gold s'attendait à son appel :

-T'es con…

L'autre lui répondit d'une voix chantante :

**-Merci !**

-Rectification : t'es débile !

**-faut que je te remercie encore ?**

-Ferme-la et laisse-moi bosser OK ?

**-Comment ça « ferme-la » ? Mais c'est toi qui m'as appelé non ?** répondit-il, le ton indigné.

Il jouait la comédie. Ce qui fit pousser un long soupir au jeune homme qui décida de ne rien répondre et de ce relever. Sa mission allait commencer. Plus qu'à attendre le signal.

Le signal…

Il resta là, sans bouger pendant de longues minutes, tendant l'oreille, prêt à intercepter le moindre son.

Puis, soudain, une détonation de pistolet résonna dans le grand couloir. Faisant sursauter le jeune garçon. Cette détonation était très particulière. Le bruit que faisait « Onyx », le pistolet fétiche de Corbeau.

Après, c'est un concert de bruit de rayons et de détonation qui eux lieu à l'extérieur, remplaçant le doux son du vent qui murmurait alors jusque-là.

_Et ben. Corbeau s'en donne à cœur joie aujourd'hui._ Pensa l'ombre, un sourire amusé dessiné sur les lèvres.

Désormais, les coups de feu couvraient les bruits de ses pas. Sa prestation allait enfin commencer.

**-Wow ! T'imagine même pas le spectacle dehors ! Putain, Corbeau fait des truc de fou et moi je suis obligé de rester sur ta fréquence d'oreillette pour te donner le chemin ! Monde injuste !**

Mice leva les yeux au ciel. Ce que Gold pouvait être gamin…

-Gold, arrête de te plaindre et donne-moi une direction !

**-Nan franchement, pourquoi le boss veux que je reste avec toi ! Tu peux le trouver tout seul ton chemin jusqu'aux ordis centraux non ? Je voudrais tellement aider Corbeau… Je sers à rien quand je suis avec toi !**

-Gold, une direction !

Cette fois ci, le ton avait été sec. Et Gold savait très bien ce qui arrivait à ceux qui avait le malheur d'énerver le jeune homme…

**-Deuxième couloir à droite… **

Loup n'attendit pas son reste et partit en courant. Se déplaçant dans l'obscurité qui régnait partout dans le bâtiment.

**-De nouveau à droite puis à gauche au fond du couloir…**

Le garçon tourna à droite, laissa échapper un glapissement de surprise, stoppa net, et s'allongea sur le sol. Dans cette position, il était toujours invisible, enfin seulement dans le noir…

Au bout du couloir se trouvait deux gardes avec des casques et plutôt lourdement armés. Avertis par le son qu'avait laissé échapper Loup, ils remontaient le couloir doucement, leurs armes pointées vers l'avant, prêts à tirer.

Loup retenait désormais sa respiration, et était totalement immobile, une main de ses main gantée posée sur une de ses nombreuses pochettes où se trouvaient ses armes.

_Putain ! Gold est sensé avoir un logiciel pour pouvoir repérer les gardes ! Pourquoi il a rien dit ?_

**-Hé ! Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ? T'es mort ou quoi ?**

_Imbécile ! C'est toi qui va mourir quand je vais revenir à la base !_

**-OUHOU ! Y a quelqu'un au bout du fil ? STP, Dit quelque chose ! Pitié ne me fait pas ce coup-la ! Corbeau va me tuer si t'es mort ! Bon, pas de panique… Loup, si t'es mort dis rien pendant trente secondes… un, deux…**

_Mais regarde ton écran, crétin !_

Les gardes commençaient à être un peu trop prêts à son gout…

**-…Trente ! …. Corbeau ! Loup est MORT ! Enfin je crois…**

Cette fois ci, ce fut dans son oreille droite que le son d'une voix derrière laquelle on distinguait des sons de tir se fit entendre

-Loup ? Ce crétin de Gold dit que t'es mort, c'est vrais ?

Là, le pauvre petit Mice pensa réellement au suicide…

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils peuvent être cons…_

Un bruit de pas atrocement proche le fit sursauter. Il n'avait pas fait attention et désormais, les deux gardes n'étaient plus qu'à deux pas de lui…

_Merde…_

La voix d'un des gardes se fit entendre :

-T'es sur d'avoir entendu quelque chose ?

-Ouaip…

-Mais je vois personne ! Allume la lumière !

-T'es malade ! Si on allume la lumière, il risque de nous repérer !

-… T'as raison ! Vient on part, y a rien ici ! Si il était là il nous aurait déjà sauté à la gorge ce fichu Loup non ?

-Ouai…

Au grand soulagement du jeune homme, les deux soldats firent volte-face et repartirent d'un pas tranquille. L'ombre, toujours allongée sur la moquette s'accroupie doucement, veillant bien à ne pas faire tinter ses gants en argents. Passa une main dans une des pochettes et sortie un petit bâton, apparemment creux. Sortie deux fléchette minuscules d'une autre poche, allongea le bâton qui s'avérait être télescopique. Et finit par appuyer sur une partie précise de son masque, qui eut pour effet de laisser un petit espace s'ouvrir au niveau de sa bouche.

Il mit une fléchette dans la sarbacane, porta l'objet à sa bouche et visa.

Quelque chose siffla dans l'air, suivit du son sourd de la chute d'un des gardes. L'autre, surpris se retourna dans un bon. Visiblement paniqué, il pointa son arme vers l'endroit d'où semblait provenir la fléchette. Mais il ne pouvait rien voir.

Loup sourit, rechargea précipitamment son « arme », la reporta à sa bouche, visa…

-IL Est…!

Et souffla… Trop tard…

_Pffff… C'est vraiment pas mon jour…_

Il fit un bon, ce retrouva sur ses pieds et se mit en position de défense, scrutant les moindres sons qui pouvaient y avoir dans les alentours. Malheureusement, les sons de détonations et de lasers à l'extérieur l'empêchaient de distinguer quoi que ce soit…

Des cris dans ses oreillettes ce firent alors entendre :

**-Mais si corbeau, je te jure ! Il a bougé d'après mon écran !**

_Ah oui c'est vrai… Je l'avait oublié lui…_

Il posa précieusement (il a toujours ses gants !) un de ses doigts sur son oreillette gauche :

-Gold, fait moi plaisir, la prochaine fois que tu m'aides, prévient moi quand il y a des gardes dans les couloirs !

**-LOUP ! Mais t'es pas mort alors ?**

**-**Non et je te laisse te justifier auprès de Corbeau ! Mais rassure toi, je te règlerais ton compte en revenant à la base !

**-…**

-Bon sinon, c'est quel couloir qu'il faut prendre maintenant ?

**-A… à gauche…**

-Y a des gardes sur le chemin ?

-**Tien c'est marrant que t'en parles maintenant ! Il y a des gardes dans tous les couloirs des alentours ! J'avais même pas fait gaffe !**

-Gold ?

**-Heu… Oui ?**

**-**Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas te faire la peau une fois à la base ?

**-Tu m'aimes trop pour ça ?**

-…

**-J'suis mort pas vrais ?**

-Ouai.

**-Bon bah t'en pis… Sinon y a un garde qu'arrive vers toi, par le gauche !**

Loup se retourna et distingua effectivement une forme humaine marcher vers lui plutôt tranquillement. Il sortit une nouvelle fléchette. Si le garde s'approchait trop, il buterait sur un des corps rendus inconscients par les mêmes fléchettes… Et il sonnerait l'alerte pour de bon ! Et vu le nombre considérable de soldats dans les alentours malgré les efforts de Sinedd pour les empêcher de rentrer dans le bâtiment, il était fichu.

Il glissa la fléchette dans la sarbacane, et la porta à sa bouche.

Et d'un seul coup, il fut intensément aveuglé. Un autre garde avait dû allumer la lumière de l'étage.

-IL EST LA ! ALERTE !

_Merde…_

Le garde pointa son arme vers lui. Et commença à charger un laser. Des petits points rouges commencèrent à tournoyer à l'intérieur du canon…

Loup était pétrifié.

**-Putain ! Réveille-toi Loup !**

Cette phrase le sorti de sa torpeur et il eut enfin de nouveau le contrôle de son corps.

Et sa première réaction, fut de courir à toutes jambes vers le garde, et lui arracher son arme avec un énorme revers de la main droite, aidé de son gant, il plaqua le soldat à terre et sans réfléchir, lui planta un fléchette paralysante dans l'épaule droite. L'homme ne mit pas longtemps à ronfler…

**-Derrière toi ! Y en a d'autres qui arrivent !**

Comme si il était monté sur ressorts, il se retourna et bondit sur ses assaillants, malgré leur importante supériorité numérique. Il fit tomber trois gardes d'un coup et bouscula les autres avec force, leurs faisant perdre l'équilibre. Vite remis de la surprise, les gardes ne tardèrent pas à le courser dans les innombrables couloirs de l'étage. Gold tentait bien de l'aider mais avec une douzaine de gardes armés au trousse, ce n'était plus aussi simple…

**-Tourne à droite ! Non pas par-là ! J'avais dit droite, pas gauche !**

-Désolé mais là j'avais pas trop le choix ! Donne-moi le chemin jusqu'à l'ordi principal, dépêche !

**-Et tu crois que je fais quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? Que je t'indique la sortie ?**

-Gold…

**-Prochain couloir à droite puis tout droit…**

Pour le plus grand bonheur de Gold, Loup suivit enfin correctement ses instructions. Il le faisait habilement slalomer entre les différentes parties de l'immeuble, de sorte que les soldats le perdent rapidement de vue… Ce qui n'empêchait pas quelques-uns de réussir à le suivre à la trace !

**-Rentre dans la pièce sur ta droite, et verrouille la porte une fois que t'es dedans, c'est la salle avant le bureau du grand chef ! Je vais avoir besoin de temps pour ouvrir la porte.**

Loup entra dans un petit couloir très étroit, au fond du quel ce trouvait une énorme porte en métal. Il ferma la porte par laquelle il était entré et nota avec horreur qu'il n'y avait aucun verrou ou quelque chose qui auraient pu servir pour tenir la porte fermée. Rien.

-Hey Gold ! Dépêche de déverrouiller la porte ! J'ai rien pour bloquer celle de l'entrée !

Derrière la porte que loup tentait de maintenir fermée, plusieurs gardes l'avaient vu entrer et s'approchaient dangereusement de la dite porte. L'un d'entre eux, plus costaud et surement plus gradé, s'approcha de la porte et dit :

-Aller gamin ! On t'a vu entrer tu sais ! Plus la peine de te cacher !

Pas de réponses…

-Si tu n'es pas sorti à trois, on entre !

…

-Un. Deux. Trois !

Et les gardes enfoncèrent la porte, armes pointées vers l'avant, prêts à tirer. Et ils tombèrent nez à nez avec… Du vide.

-Quoi ? Qui est le crétin qui m'a dit qu'il l'avait vu entrer là ?

-Mais c'est vous chef… Répondit un autre.

-Sortez d'ici ! Dépêchez-vous ! Il ne doit pas être très loin !

Et ils ressortirent tous, sans avoir trouvé quoi que ce soit. La porte se referma avec fracas derrière les hommes. Laissant cette salle vide.

Vide ?

Une ombre tomba soudainement du plafond. Une ombre qui s'avéra en réalité être Loup.

**-Wow, j'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient te mettre la main dessus ! Heureusement que le couloir est assez étroit pour que tu puisses t'appuyer sur les deux murs en même temps !**

**-**Tu serais pas en train de dire que je suis petit par hasard ?

**-Qui ça moi ? Mais pas du tout ! Ah en fait, du coup j'ai eu le temps de déverrouiller la porte du bureau ! Merci qui ?**

-Pas trop top ! Merci Goldy !

Loup n'eut qu'à appuyer sur une des touches de la poignée électronique pour que la lourde porte de métal s'ouvre. Lui laissant le champ libre. Il entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui, pour éviter tous soupçons aux gardes.

La pièce était grande, avec des portraits accrochés partout aux murs, avec un long bureau au centre et une baie vitrée qui couvrait tout le mur derrière celui-ci, faisant entrer la lumière de la pleine lune dans la pièce.

Loup se jeta sur l'ordinateur, l'alluma et installa sa clef USB. Trouva le mot de passe grâce à un programme spéciale, et la clef fit son travail toute seule.

Loup profita de cet instant de répit pour regarder par la fenêtre. Juste en dessous de lui, Corbeau mitraillait des soldats cachés derrière de grosses caisses en métal. Il semblait s'amuser…

_Mais quel sadique !_ Ne put-il s'empêcher de penser, non sans un sourire aux lèvres.

Un léger « _Bip Bip » _le prévint que la clef USB avait fini son travail. Il la récupéra, étain l'ordinateur de ce chère directeur et appuya sur son oreillette droite.

-C'est bon Corbeau, on s'en va.

Sur ces mots, il ouvrit la vitre et plongea dans le vide.

En contre bas, Corbeau eut tout juste le temps de ranger son arme que Loup lui tomba dans les bras…

-Outch…

Il le reposa vite à terre et ils partirent à toutes jambes vers les rues d'Akilian.

Les gardes qui étaient là, plus que surpris n'eurent aucune réaction avant que les deux ombres arrivent dans les rues.

Corbeau tourna à gauche à un croisement, entra dans une ruelle où une bâche opaque était posée sur quelque chose de plutôt… Volumineux !

Corbeau fit voler le dite bâche, laissant découvrir deux moto flambant neuves. Une noir et violette et une blanche et bleue. Sur chacune d'entre elles était marqué un nom grâce à des bouts de métal forgés sur la carrosserie. _Loup_ sur la blanche et _Corbeau _sur la noire.

-Depuis quand on a des motos nous ?

-Depuis que je les ais commandées au boss ! répondit Sinedd, la voix pleine d'émotion.

-Et pourquoi tu m'as pas prévenu ?

-La flemme !

-…

Des bruits de lasers et de pas les firent sursauter et grimper précipitamment sur les deux bécanes.

_Heureusement que je sais conduire une moto ! Sinedd m'aurait laissé ici sinon !_

Les deux bécanes sortirent de la ruelle l'une derrière l'autre et partirent à toute allure dans les rues gelées de la ville, faisant voler la neige qui se trouvait au sol sur leurs passages.

* * *

><p>Après s'être changé et avoir planqué sa moto dans le garage de la maison de Sinedd, Micro-Ice partit à pied vers la fac, un sac contenant sa « tenue » de Loup sur le dos.<p>

Lorsqu'il avait rejoint les SK, Sinedd avait fait le choix de ne pas rester dormir à la fac pour rester dans sa maison ressemant acquise pour rester avec ses parents et sa sœur.

Donc, tous les soirs où ils commettaient un vol, Mice devait rentrer seul à la fac… Passer par la fenêtre de sa chambre et surtout ne pas réveiller D'jok qui n'était bien sûr pas au courant de ses escapades nocturnes !

Arrivé près de la fac, il slaloma habilement dans la propriété pour éviter toutes les caméras de surveillances. Arriva enfin au niveau du balcon de sa chambre, enfila un de ses gants de métal et escalada la façade. Il se faufila sur le balcon et retira tout de suite son gant qu'il rangea dans son sac à dos. Il poussa délicatement la vitre de la baie vitrée et rentra dans la chambre, refermant la vitre derrière lui.

Il faisait très noir et Mice eut beaucoup de mal à se frayer un chemin jusqu'à son lit sans trébucher sur du linge ou des journaux de foot…

_Il va vraiment falloir que je range… Au moins déblayer un chemin entre mon lit et la fenêtre…_

Une fois arrivé à son lit, il planqua son sac sous le matelas et commença à retirer ses chaussures quand, il fut, pour la deuxième fois de la nuit, intensément aveuglé par la lumière de la chambre.

Il releva les yeux et vit D'jok, toujours en pyjamas, appuyé contre le mur en train de le regarder, visiblement fâché et contrarié…

_Et merde…_

-Mice ?

-…

-Je peux savoir ce que t'as foutu dehors cette nuit ?

-Heu…

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin :<strong> Wow ! Celui-là il est long par rapport à d'habitude ! (9 pages de word !)

Je suis sadique de m'arrêter là hein ? XP

Bisous à Sid Shou Host, Raven et à ma Geek !

Review ?


	5. Mes yeux violets dans tes yeux bleus

**Blabla de début :** Hi ! Voici mon nouveau chapitre de Qui peut le juger ! Je tiens particulièrement à remercier toutes les personnes qui me lises et qui me conseillent! Un énorme bisou gelé à Sid Shou Host, à ma Geeky, et à M.J. !

Et un remerciement spécial pour Cassie qui a écrit ma première review anonyme =) Bref merci Cassie !

J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

**Disclaimer :** Bon, voyons voir ce qui est à moi… GF ? Non. Kirby ? Non… Gold ? Non plus… Bah en fait, à par l'histoire, pas grand-chose…

**Musique du moment :** Le remix de « Numb » que vous pouvez trouver en tapant « numb galactik football » sur You tube ! Sinon « it's not over ».

**Kiff du moment :** la période comics est finalement passée… Ce qui ne m'empêche pas de toujours adorer Robin ! Maintenant, Je suis à fond dans le Tara Duncan ! (vive Caliban ! XD) Le truc, c'est que pend l'instant, je n'ai réussi à trouver que 4 épisodes en Français sur You tube… T.T

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger ?<strong>

**Chapitre n°4 : mes yeux violets dans tes yeux bleus.**

Cette nuit-là, ce ne fut pas la voix de Rocket dans les enceintes qui réveilla les SK. Mais plutôt les hurlements de colère de D'jok !

Ils étaient tous sortis dans le couloir principal qui reliait les chambres, plus qu'interloqués, à deux heures et demi du matin cherchant la source du problème. Quelques regards échangés en silence et, en pyjamas, ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre des deux attaquants en courant, redoutant le pire. Et la scène à laquelle ils assistèrent les étonnas tous au plus haut point !

D'jok, en pyjama orange, avait le visage rouge de colère et hurlait sur Micro-Ice qu'il tenait par le col de sa veste de neige, faisant presque décoller ses pieds du sol.

-Mais puisque je te dis que je suis désolé ! Se lamentait le plus petit.

-Désolé de quoi ? De t'être fait la malle encore une fois et d'être revenu comme une fleur d'on ne sait où ?

-Mais je t'ai dit que…

-ARRETE DE ME MENTIR !

-Je ne mens pas !

La voix du petit attaquant était légèrement tremblante par instants mais le visage de Mice reflétait un calme totale. Comme si il avait déjà eu l'expérience d'une telle situation. Ce point marqua Mei. Elle savait que lui et D'jok venaient de la banlieue des villes d'Akilian, tout comme les jumeaux, mais elle avait du mal à voir Micro-Ice, plus jeune, prêt à en découdre avec un autre garçon… ça la perturbait ! D'habitude, Mice se montrait plutôt peureux, craintif, sensible, presque insouciant… et là comme le reste de l'équipe, elle découvrait une nouvelle facette de l'âme du numéro 3. Mais D'jok, lui, semblait tout à fait conscient de ces facettes inconnues et semblait particulièrement en colère… Enragé même !

C'est donc quand les SK, toujours abasourdis, se rendirent réellement compte que D'jok allait perdre les pédales qu'ils séparèrent les deux garçons. La première chose que Micro-Ice fit en remettant les pieds au sol, tiré en arrière par Thran et Mark, fut de décocher un regard plus que glacial à son meilleur ami, ce qui fit taire ses hurlements net.

Avant que Rocket ne puisse prendre la parole, Micro-Ice lança d'un ton glacial, sans lâcher D'jok des yeux :

-Ça te regarde pas, ça regarde personne !

Cette phrase fit taire les lèvres qui brûlaient de questions de tous les Snow-Kids, laissant s'installer un lourd silence.

Ahito, qui était tout à fait éveillé, ne put qu'être mal à l'aise. Comme les autres il se demandait bien ce qui se passait mais un détail le mettait sur une voie qu'il espérait, de tout son cœur, être fausse.

Sur la moquette, près de la baie vitrée, se trouvait un peu de neige. Neige qui se trouvait également sur les basquets de Mice…

Thran perçut vite le malaise de son frère et fini par suivre son regard…

-T'as fait le mur ?

Le ton était hésitant, Thran savait ce que ça représentait pour D'jok…

Ce fut D'jok qui lui répondit :

-Aujourd'hui et la semaine dernière aussi, sans oublier le mois dernier… Je me trompe ?

Micro-Ice grogna.

_Putain, je fais comment moi maintenant ? _

Rocket ne lui laissa pas le temps de protester :

-Et tu vas où ?

**-Eh ben ! Toi t'es dans la merde !**

Mice sursauta légèrement, il n'avait pas éteint son oreillette !

**-T'as cas lui dire que t'es venu me voiiiiiiiiiiiir !**

-Alors ?

-Grmf…

-Traduction ?

-Je suis juste allé voir un ami, c'est bon quoi !

-Quel type d'ami ? Dealer ou terroriste ? Contra D'jok, d'un ton incroyablement dur.

_Ça y est… _pensa Thran en fermant les yeux._ Nous voilà au cœur du sujet…_

Au grand étonnement de tous, Micro-Ice fit demi-tour, ouvrit la porte et laissa échapper avant qu'elle ne se referme automatiquement :

-Non D'jok, juste mon meilleur ami !

Laissant la porte métallique derrière lui, il partit en courant dans les couloirs. Les voix qui résonnaient dans son dos, il ne les écoutait plus, il ne les avait jamais écoutées de toute manière. Il essuya une larme d'un geste rageur. Il savait bien que ça arriverait un jour, mais il avait toujours espéré que ça n'arrive pas… Jamais. Le jour où il devrait où le risque de se faire découvrir serait trop gros… Le jour où il devrait faire ses adieux aux SK.

_Non ! Ce n'est pas fini ! Je reviendrais, je trouverais une excuse ! N'importe quoi, mais je ne partirais pas, je ne fuirais pas !_

Une petite voix dans sa tête lui dit : « _**Lui **__non plus n'avait pas abandonné, regarde où ça l'a mené ! »_

Il secoua la tête, chassant cette pensée. Il ne voulait pas y penser, il ne pouvait plus y penser. La façon dont il était devenu Loup.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il se retrouva dehors, puis dans les bois près de la fac. Ses jambes le guidaient toutes seules.

C'est en arrivant près d'une rivière gelée qu'il craqua. Il explosa en sanglots incontrôlés, se laissant glisser contre le tronc d'un arbre, face au lac.

Il n'en pouvait plus, c'était trop de choses pour une soirée !

Une voix qui se voulait réconfortante ce fit entendre dans son oreillette gauche :

**-On trouvera une solution…**

-Même si on trouve une solution Gold, ce ne sera plus jamais pareil ! Plus jamais !

**-…**

Gold laissa le plus jeune se calmer un peu, avant de lui dire :

**-j'ai appelé Corbeau, il devrait plus trop tarder. Tu vas dormir dans la base, t'as besoin de calme.**

Micro-Ice soupira. Il avait besoin de sommeil, il ne pouvait pas le nier, mais il ne voulait pas que Sinedd le vois comme ça.

Il employa donc un grand effort pour faire cesser le flot incontrôlé de ses larmes, après quoi il se mit debout, titubant légèrement sous la fatigue.

A peine quelque minutes plus tard, la fine silhouette de Sinedd se découpa d'entre les arbres, essoufflé.

Instinctivement, Mice tourna la tête afin de cacher ses yeux rougis par ses pleurs.

-Tu sais combien de temps je t'ai cherché ?

-…

-Aller vient, on y va.

Micro-Ice leva ses yeux azur vers ceux améthyste de Sinedd.

Sinedd lui sourit d'un air désolé en murmurant quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ça s'arrangera… »

Mais le seul résultat qu'il obtenu fut le redoublement de larme sur les joues de son Loup, qui secoua mollement la tête de droite à gauche. Pris d'un élan de pitié ou de tendresse, qui sait, il s'approcha de son cadet, le prenant dans ses bras.

Il se voulait un maximum protecteur. Il ne voulait plus voir les yeux bleus de son coéquipier rougis par le chagrin. Il ne le supportait pas. D'jok allait l'entendre… même indirectement !

Pris d'un élan d'affection, il déposa un doux baiser sur le front de Loup. Sans prêter attention aux pas pressés sur sa droite, dans la forêt.

De laquelle sortit Rocket et Thran, aussi essoufflé qu'il l'avait été il y a quelques minutes. Les deux hommes stoppèrent net… leurs regards passant du visage de Sinedd contre le front du plus jeune, à celui de Micro-Ice, baigné de larmes, à moitié caché dans la veste violette de Sinedd.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard et repartirent dans la direction par laquelle ils venaient d'arriver.

Sinedd poussa un long soupir. Ca risquait d'être tendu à l'entrainement !

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin :<strong> Bon, il est beaucoup plus court et triste celui-là… mais il est indispensable pour la suite de l'histoire ! ^^

Bisous geléééééééés et merci d'avoir lu jusqu'là !

Review ?


	6. Dans la merde

**Blabla de début : **Bonjour à tous ! Voici le nouveau chapitre de cette fiction qui a l'aire de plaire à de plus en plus de monde… Pour ma plus grande joie ! :)

Remerciement à Sid, Geek, MJ, Cassie et Neila-Louve pour leurs encouragements et leurs reviews ! J'espère de tout cœur que ce chapitre va vous plaire !

**Disclaimer :** GF appartient à Charles Barrez et Vincent Vandelli. Kirby à Nintendo. Gold à une amie… ^^'

**Musique du moment :** « Hurt » de Christina Guilera… Parce que c'est juste trop beau et « Gone forever » de Three Days Grace parce que j'aime ça ! :P

**Kiff du moment :** Tara Duncan n'a pas résisté très longtemps… Elle laisse sa place aux délires « kirby » que je partage avec MJ Doris…

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger ?<strong>

**Chapitre n°6 : Dans la merde.**

Ca faisait bien une demi-heure que Sinedd marchait dans les rues d'Akilian, Micro-Ice endormit sur son dos. Il poussait souvent de longs soupires, peut-être dus au poids du jeune homme ou a ce qui venait de se passer… Rocket et Thran les avaient vus ensembles… Collés l'un a l'autre… Eux qui devaient logiquement se détester…

Et maintenant, lui, Sinedd, il allait s'en prendre plein la gueule parce que Monsieur est le chouchou des SK… Pour une histoire que son loup n'avait pas eu le temps de lui raconter en entier à cause de la fatigue ! Mais d'après ce qu'il avait pu comprendre, il s'était fait chopper par D'jok et ça avait mal tourné… Pour tout le monde.

_Bof._ Se dit-il. _Gold pourra bien me raconter la suite…_

Le garçon au gilet violet continua d'avancer, apparemment sans but précis, dans les rues sombres d'Akilian. Il finit par tourner dans une rue menant dans la partie la plus pauvre et dangereuse de la ville. Tourna à de très nombreuses reprises, s'arrêtant à chaque croisement pour vérifier l'absence de caméras. Après un quart d'heure supplémentaire de marche dans la neige, il finit enfin par se retrouver dans la zone la plus au bord de la forêt. Zone pratiquement entièrement constituée de bâtisses à l'abandon, datant de l'époque avant la grande glaciation. Certaine ressemblaient à de grand manoirs mais leurs toitures inexistantes dissuadaient les acheteurs de vouloir les rénover, malgré leurs prix de vente dérisoires affichés sur de grandes pancartes scotchées grossièrement sur les portes.

Sinedd continua son chemin comme si de rien n'était. S'approcha d'un des plus grands manoirs, orné de tags en tout genre. Tourna sur lui-même, comme pour vérifier que personne ne l'avait suivi jusqu'ici. Et comme rien ne semblait suspect, entra dans le manoir.

A l'intérieur, tout était aussi miteux que l'était l'extérieur, ce qui n'était pas surprenant. Sinedd ne parut pas y faire attention et s'aventura dans les couloirs sombres et poussiéreux. Il finit par arriver dans une salle ou de vieux tableaux en mauvais état étaient accrochés aux murs. Des animaux étaient représentés sur tous, sans exceptions.

En avançant dans la salle Corbeau laissa son regard se promener sur ces toiles abimées : un lion d'or et une colombe dans un désert de métal, un crocodile et un cerf dans une forêt très dense, un renard et un phénix argenté dans un paysage de pierres noirs… Sinedd ne pus s'empêcher de grogner en passant devant ce tableau… Laissant même un mot qui ressemblait particulièrement à « Connard » sortir de sa bouche.

Au fond de la salle où d'autres toiles étaient présentes il arriva devant l'une d'entre elles représentant un corbeau noir comme la nuit et un loup blanc courant dans la neige, un ciel aux teintures dorées au-dessus de leurs têtes. Sinedd laissa un autre soupir lui échapper, réajusta correctement Micro-Ice qui commençait à glisser sur son dos. Puis passa son doigt sur l'œil couleur saphir du loup, et fit la même chose sur celui améthyste du corbeau, laissant un petit _clic_ retentir à chaque fois.

Le mur sembla gémir et il se mit à pivoter comme l'aurais fait une porte classique, laissant un escalier qui descendait dans les profondeurs de la terre apparaitre derrière lui.

Sinedd l'empruntât sans hésitation et se retrouva, après plusieurs paliers, dans une grande pièce aménagée comme les salons de la fac. Il déposa Micro-Ice sur le canapé, étira son dos enfin soulagé d'un poids et s'aventura dans les couloirs des alentours visiblement à la recherche de Gold.

Il le trouva à moitié endormi dans sa salle de commandes devant un film projeté sur un écran géant, où trônaient des dizaines d'ordinateurs derniers cris. Gold ne vit pas Sinedd arriver et continua de regarder tranquillement son écran.

-T'était pas sensé rentrer chez toi après la mission ?

Gold sursauta à tel point qu'il fit tomber le paquet de pop-corn qu'il avait dans les mains.

**-Ah… Heu… Salut Corbeau…**

-Tu dors ici maintenant toi ?

**-Bah…**

-Attend, laisse-moi deviner… Fit Sinedd en se mettant les doigts sur les tempes, comme si il réfléchissait intensément. Tu t'es encore fait jeter de ton appartement !

**-Rooooh, ça va hein, moi j'ai pas des milliards dans les poches pour avoir couru après une balle !** Répondit-il, la mine contrarié.

-Je fais pas que courir après je te signal !

**-Ah oui ? Tu fais quoi d'autre alors ?**

-Je tape dedans !

**-…**

Un silence s'installa un petit moment entre les deux garçons. Mais Corbeau finit par demander les détails de la soirée de son loup et ne fut pas surprit. Micro-Ice lui avait raconté le plus gros de l'histoire… Assez pour ne pas exploser de colère contre D'jok devant Gold…

**-Et il est où là Loup ?**

-Sur le canapé en train de dormir. Tu t'occupes de lui, stp, faut que je rentre chez moi.

**-M'occuper de lui ?**

-Les mots petit déjeuné et réconfort, ça te dis quelque chose ?

**-…**

Sur ces mots, Sinedd sortit de la pièce laissant Gold derrière lui. Fit le même chemin qu'il avait emprunté pour arriver jusqu'au garçon aux yeux d'ors mais s'arrêta devant Mice endormi sur le canapé, roulé en boule.

Il chercha une couverture des yeux, finit par en trouver une dans un coin et la mit sur le petit corps de son loup, laissant un doux baiser au passage sur son front.

Il repartit comme si de rien n'était, un sourire voletant sur ses lèvres fines.

Dans le couloir, Gold souriait lui aussi, mais plutôt parce que le comportement de Corbeau l'amusait. Celui-ci avait beau se donner des aires de durs, il restait un nounours dès qu'il était question de son cadet… Mais est-ce que ce dernier s'en rendait vraiment compte ? Désormais, Gold veillerais à ce que ce soit le cas !

* * *

><p>Quand Micro-Ice ouvrit les yeux, sa montre affichait déjà 10 heures et quart.<p>

_Bon, pour l'entrainement de 9 heures, c'est mort… Mais comme je n'y serais pas allé de toute façon…_

Il se redressa sur le canapé bleu pâle et mît tout de même quelque secondes à reconnaître l'endroit où il se trouvait : leurs base.

Il poussa un soupir et chercha une forme de vie du regard… personne… Sinedd ne l'avait quand même pas abandonné ici comme ça, tout seul ?

_Remarque ce serait bien son style…_ ne put s'empêcher de penser le jeune homme.

Ne trouvant plus d'intérêts à rester coucher il se leva, gardant sa couverture sur les épaules. Il commença à déambuler dans les nombreux couloirs que disposait cette planque souterraine.

Il décida finalement d'aller vérifier si Gold était là ou non… juste pour voir si son Kirby l'avait réellement laisser seul. Il atteignit la salle de commandes et fit une petite grimace en voyant les affaires de Gold éparpillées absolument partout dans la pièce…

Sinedd avait réussi à faire pire que de le laisser tout seul dans la base : il l'avait laissé avec Gold…

Lui, il n'avait pas oublié la dernière fois qu'ils étaient restés à la base que tous les deux pendant une petite heure seulement… Gold était tellement maladroit et pas doué qu'il avait réussi à faire surchauffer la machine à café… Qui s'était finalement enflammée… mettant le feu à la cuisine ! Si Sinedd n'était pas arrivé à ce moment-là, il pouvait être certain de ressembler à un steak bien grillé aujourd'hui…

Maintenant, l'urgence c'était de trouver Gold avant qu'il ne fasse bruler, carboniser, inonder, casser ou tout simplement exploser quelque chose…

Il se mit à courir dans les nombreux couloirs, ouvrant toutes les portes : salle de gym ? Non. Chambre de Sinedd ? Non. Sa propre chambre ? Non. La salle d'entrainement au tire ? Non plus. (Qu'est-ce qu'il y ferait de toute façon ?) Salle de bain ? Pas osé l'ouvrir mais pas de bruit à l'intérieur. Salon ? Non…

_Mais où est-ce qu'il est putain ?_

Et ce fut le déclic ! Il n'avait regardé dans la cuisine… Là où se trouvaient du gaz, des robinets, le four, le frigo, et surtout la machine à café !

Loup couru jusqu'à la cuisine, reniflant une odeur suspecte plus il s'en approchait… La porte est au bout du couloir, il s'y dirige en courant le plus vite possible, voyant de la fumée noir s'échapper de la fente du dessus de la porte et des grilles d'aérations posées exprès pour Gold.

Il poussa la porte. Un garçon de dos d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt était là, fins cheveux noirs qui lui arrivent aux épaules, habillé d'une simple tenue de sport avec un tablier jaune canari pour se protéger du contenu fumant de la casserole qu'il tenait en main. Il tourna la tête vers Mice qu'il avait surement entendu courir. Un visage fin qui s'accompagna d'un gentil sourire destiné au cadet. Ses yeux dorés posés sur lui.

**-Salut. Bien dormi ?**

-Heu… Salut… Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ?

**-Bah le petit dej' !**

-Tout seul ?

**-Oui ! Je te fais des œufs aux plats ! **

-Avec la casserole qu'on utilise pour faire les pâtes au beurre ?

**-Ben oui !**

-…

**-T'inquiète pas ! Je sais faire ! **

-Vraiment ?

**-Ben oui ! Tu prends une casserole, tu mets de l'eau dedans, tu fais chauffer, on casse les œufs dedans et on met le tout à cuire dans l'eau bouillante ! Un peu de sel, de vinaigre et c'est bon !**

-Des œufs aux plats ?

**-Ouai !**

Gold avait l'air fier de lui…

_Bon, trouver une astuce pour pas le vexer mais qui permet de manger autre chose que le truc visqueux qui mijote dans sa casserole… _

-Dis Gold…

**-Mmmm ?**

-Tu veux pas plutôt acheter des croissants ?

**-Bah pourquoi ? J'ai presque fini les œufs aux plats !**

-J… heu… J'aime pas les œufs !

**-Ah non ?**

-Non…

**-Bon, d'accords je vais en chercher… Dommage, je les avais bien réussit…**

-Hein… Heu… Oui, surement !

Sur ce, le garçon aux yeux d'or retira son tablier et sortit de la pièce, un air heureux sur le visage…

Micro-Ice poussa un long soupir. Quand il entendit le passage du tableau se refermer il se décida de s'approcher de la chose orange qui bouillonnait dans la casserole…

_Ne jamais oublier de ne jamais manger ce que prépare Gold !_

Quarante minutes plus tard, Gold revint avec un énorme sac de croissant dans les bras.

-Mais… T'en as pris combien ?

**-Heu… Je ne savais pas combien t'en voulait du coup j'ai pris large !**

-C'est-à-dire ?

**-Une vingtaine !**

-… et t'as payé avec quoi ?

**-l'argent que j'ai trouvé dans le portefeuille qui était dans la chambre de Corbeau, pourquoi ?**

-Mais… Heu… Pour rien…

Ils mangèrent ensemble, Gold ayant apparemment beaucoup d'histoires à raconter à Loup. Ne remarquant pas le contenu de la casserole qui avait fini dans l'évier et la dite casserole qui gémissait dans un seau d'eau, qui fumait étrangement…

* * *

><p>Sinedd regarda sa montre : huit heure quarante. Il serait tout juste à l'heure pour l'entrainement ! Peut-être éviterait-il la bagarre entre D'jok et lui… Qui sait ?<p>

Il arriva devant le grand bâtiment. Après avoir hésité un petit moment, il entra et gravit les escaliers qui menaient au salon, puis traversa un long couloir pour arriver devant la porte de la salle d'entrainement.

Derrière la porte, la voix encore furieuse de D'jok résonnait, accompagnée de celle de Rocket.

Il prit une grande inspiration, et entra.

Et il se retrouva quasiment instantanément au sol, D'jok au-dessus de lui les poings levés et le visage rouge de colère.

Sinedd bloqua un poing avant qu'il ne s'écrase sur son visage, et hurla afin d'être sûr que tout le monde l'entendrait :

-Attend D'jok, je peux tout expliquer, c'est pas du tout ce que tu crois !

-Où est-ce qu'il est ?

-Laisse-moi-t'expliqu…

-OU EST-CE QU'IL EST ?

Chez un ami, il était fatigué, il ne voulait pas venir à l'entrainement. Laisse-moi t'expliquer, s'il te plait.

D'jok se tourna vers Rocket. Qui acquiesça.

D'jok se releva, n'aidant pas pour autant Sinedd à en faire de même. Désormais, tous les yeux des SK étaient braqués sur lui.

La voix de Rocket résonna dans la grande pièce :

-Explique nous donc ce qui s'est passé, Sinedd.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin :<strong> Et oui, encore un qui est dans la merde… Jusqu'au coup !

J'espère que ça vous a plus !

Bisous geléééééés !

Reviews ?


	7. Le suicide

**Blabla de début : **Bonjour a tous et merci d'être venu lire le chapitre 7 de cette fic. Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait attendre aussi longtemps aux personnes qui voulaient connaître la suite. Enfin, elle est là donc n'en parlons plus !

Un grand merci à toutes les personnes qui liront mes lignes ! Mais un remerciement tout particulier aux personnes qui me suivent depuis le début ! A MJ, Neila-Louve, Cassie, Geek, Sid Shou host… Bref, merci beaucoup!

**Disclaimer:** Galactik Football et son univers appartient à Vincent Vandelli et Charles Barrez. Kirby a Nintendo. Je tiens à préciser que Pegasus, Mike et Angeline m'appartiennent, tout comme Sirius qui a été inspiré du général dans Avatar.

**Musique du moment:** « Savior » de Rise Against.

**Kiff du moment :** Bof, pas grand-chose… Si ! Rien faire et profiter de mes vacances !

**Chapitre n°7 : Le suicide.**

Sinedd était devant le manoir qui leurs servaient de planque, deux sacs sur le dos. Planté devant la porte d'entrée, le visage légèrement livide, le regard dans le vide. Mais à l'intérieur, le jeune homme réfléchissait à toute allure :

_Je lui dis ? Nan il va me tuer… Mais si Gold a écouté la conversation et qu'il lui a répété, je serais encore plus mal si je fais semblant de rien… Si je suis mort dans les deux cas, autant dire la vérité non ? Je n'ai quand même pas fait trois tours de la ville pour semer D'jok pour rien ?_

Il prit une profonde inspiration pour se donner du courage et poussa la vieille porte pour entrer, se dirigeant directement vers le passage.

* * *

><p>Micro-Ice était à moitié endormis sur le canapé devant un feuilleton débile, emmitouflé dans une couverture collé contre Gold qui était exactement dans le même état que lui. Le jeune garçon regarda discrètement l'heure, Sinedd aurait dût rentrer depuis déjà deux bonnes heures…<p>

_J'espère que les SK ne se sont pas trop fâchés…_

A cet instant précis, le bruit caractéristique de la porte du passage résonna dans le salon.

* * *

><p>Sinedd ferma la grosse porte derrière lui. Il se força de calmer sa respiration et descendit le petit escalier qui menait directement au salon, priant pour que son associer n'y soit pas. Arrivé à destination il entra dans la pièce à pas de loup, déposant les deux sacs qu'il avait sur le dos jusqu'alors contre le meuble le plus proche.<p>

En jetant un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, il aperçut les silhouettes de Gold et Loup avachies sur le canapé bleu, devant l'holo-tv. Ce dernier, les cheveux ébouriffés et la mine endormie, le regardait avec un doux sourire plaqué sur le visage. Sinedd le lui rendit, mais le sourire surement à l'air très forcé, fit froncer les sourcils de son Loup.

-Ça c'est pas bien passé ? Demanda le cadet d'une petite voix endormie.

Après un petit silence, Sinedd répondit un simple « bof » d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-Bah pourquoi ? Il y a eu un problème ? Ils te soupçonnent pas de m'héberger quand même ?

-Ben….

**-Y a eu deux témoins de votre câlin au lac. **Répondit la voix innicente du garçon aux yeux d'ors.

La déclaration fut suivit d'un sourire de Corbeau qui se voulait à la fois rassurant et innocent. Micro-Ice vira au blanc, ce qui était plutôt impressionnant vu sa peau blanche, puis passa très rapidement à un rouge écrevisse pendant que ses yeux se remplissaient d'une émotion que les deux autres ne connaissaient que trop bien : la colère.

Voyant la tête de son voisin, Gold balança sa couverture au sol et courut derrière la table au fond de la pièce. Provisoirement protégés de la fureur légendaire du cadet de leurs trio, il s'assit et observa d'un air curieux la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

Sinedd avait l'air d'avoir perdu toute trace de dureté et continuait de sourire bêtement alors que Loup devenait de plus en plus rouge, ses yeux gis devenant noir… Puis la question tant redoutée sortit de sa bouche :

-Tu leur as dit quoi ?

Sinedd déglutit difficilement et enchaina :

-Bin… tu sais, D'jok était vachement en colère et… et puis ça arrêtait pas de crier dans tous les sens… et Rocket m'a… M'a laissé une chance de m'expliquer avant que l'autre roux complètement tarré me casse la figure… J'étais bloqué quoi… Je pouva…

-Ca répond pas à ma question ! Le coupa Micro-Ice d'un ton sec.

-Ouai… 'fin nan… Bon bref, j'ai raconté ce qui me semblait le plus intelligent…

-Du genre ? …

-Bah… Du genre… Heu… Tu sais, ça c'est passé à côté d'un lac…

-Et alors ?

-Bah… Heu… Tu pleurais, la situation était désespérée pour toi et… je… J'ai pensé que ce serait un bonne solution de dire que les temps étaient durs pour toi en ce moment et donc… Je… Je..

-Tu ?

-J'ai dit que t'avais voulu te suicider dans le lac…

Un long, très long silence pris place dans la pièce. Gold avait les yeux qui menaçaient de sortir de leurs orbites tellement ils étaient écarquillés. Sinedd affichait toujours le même sourire étrange. Micro-Ice regardait son kirby dans les yeux, encaissant la nouvelle…

-Je vois pas pourquoi ils t'auraient crus ! Lança durement le cadet.

-J'ai exagéré… Répondit Sinedd en baissant légèrement la tête.

A ces mots, le visage de Loup se tordit dans un sourire mauvais. Il se leva du canapé et fit un pas en avant vers son acolyte, qui répéta le même geste mais dans l'autre sens, se rapprochant du mur derrière lui.

-Et tu leurs as dit quoi au juste ?

Un pas.

-Le genre d'histoire qui file le cafard…

Un pas.

-Plus précisément ?

Un pas.

-Ca n'a pas d'importance…

Un pas.

-Pour moi si.

Un pas.

-J'ai dit une connerie ! Un bobard ! Rien de plus !

Un pas. Le dos de Corbeau rencontra un mur.

-Il ne me semble pas que tu ais répondu a ma question.*

Sinedd ferma les yeux, priant pour qu'il ne se fâche pas trop.

-Je… J'ai dit que… Que c'était cette semaine que tu avais perdu ton père…

Le bruit d'un tintement cliqueta dans l'air, suivit d'un « chtoc ». Sinedd ouvrit les yeux et tourna à peine la tête pour apercevoir un couteau de lancer en argent plantée à quelques minimètres de son oreille gauche. Son regard revint immédiatement au jeune garçon qui lui faisait face. Son visage reflétait désormais plus une blessure que de la colère.

Dans un coin de la pièce, Gold se redressa, laissant son buste dépasser de sa cachette :

**-Si je puis me permettre, l'idée n'était pas mauvaise du tout, elle aurait même pu être de moi ! Elle offre un grand nombre de possibil…**

Une deuxième lame se planta dans le mur quelques minimètres à côté de son cou.

**-OK, d'accords, j'ai rien dit, j'existe pas…**

Sinedd avait à peine vu le bras de Loup se détendre pour lancer le couteau.

_Toujours aussi impressionnant quand il est en colère._

Il tenta tout de même de résonner son ami de ne pas l'empaler tout de suite :

-Mice, je l'ai pour toi ! Tu n'imagines pas à quel point ça a été dur de leur dire ça puis de repartir après ! Je l'ai fait pour toi !

Micro-Ice le regarda d'un regard qui était passé en quelques seconde de la colère a la tristesse. Un regard brisé. Il offrit un petit sourire à l'individu collé au mur en face de lui, un couteau proche de la tempe… Il lui tourna le dos et lui dit avant de s'avancer dans les couloirs :

-T'as bien fait. Merci Sinedd.

Le concerné sourit et poussa un long soupir, tout comme le garçon qui louchait à moitié sur le couteau planté contre son cou.

Sinedd s'occupa d'enlever les lames des murs, libérant Gold qui n'osait pas bouger jusqu'alors. Il se dirigea vers les sacs qu'il avait déposé contre un meuble en entrant, et se saisit de l'un d'eux. C'était le sac qui contenait l'uniforme de Loup. Sinedd avait eu tout juste le temps de demander à Sydney d'aller le chercher, puis de le récupérer sans oublier d'effacer un petit morceau de la carte mémoire du robot. Il l'ouvrit et y plaça délicatement les deux lames, soucieux de ne pas se couper. Il referma le sac et le mit sur son dos. En passant devant Gold il passa une main dans sa poche, en retirant une clef USB qu'il lui lança. Puis il s'engageant dans le couloir, direction la chambre de son Loup.

* * *

><p>Micro-Ice s'était laissé guider par ses jambes jusqu'à sa chambre, ne retenant pas les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues blanches. Arrivé au bout d'un couloir, il ouvrit une porte ou était tagué à la peinture blanche « Loup », accompagnée de dessins et de petits graffitis en tous genres.<p>

La chambre dans laquelle il entra avait de quoi surprendre les personnes qui n'y seraient jamais allées. Tous les murs, blancs au départ étaient noircis par des mots écrits à la bombe noire dans tous les sens. Même le plafond n'y avait pas échappé. Dans un coin de la pièce attendait un lit double aux couleurs blanches. D'un autre côté de la pièce reposait un large bureau ou reposait de nombreux outils. Au-dessus du bureau tableau sur lequel attendait des armes en tous genres était accroché.

Loup traversa sa chambre d'un pas trainant, attrapant deux petits cardes photos au passage sur le bureau. Il s'croula sur son lit, face au plafond.

Chassant ses larmes d'un revers, il regarda les photos contenues dans les cadres.

La première représentait trois personnes : un couple qui semblait le plus heureux du monde, un jeune garçon d'environ six ans dans leurs bras. L'homme, brun aux yeux d'un bleu glacial. Sa peau légèrement mat faisait ressortir la couleur froide de ses iris de sorte à ce qu'on puisse penser que c'était le Souffle lui-même qui les faisait briller. Il semblait avoir un aura mystérieux, presque inquiétant mais un sourire infiniment gentil. La femme à ses côtés souriait d'un sourire à faire chavirer le cœur d'un ange. Blonde aux yeux d'un gris orageux à la peau très blanche. Elle semblait presque irréelle, inaccessible… Le garçon qu'ils tenaient dans leurs bras était un parfait mélange de ses parents : les cheveux bruns, la peau claire, des yeux gris au reflets bleus, un sourire angélique et un aura semblable à celui de son père, mais peut-être un peu plus calme. La famille semblait heureuse, unie, indestructible…

Micro-Ice caressa du bout des doigts les visages de ses parents. Un doux sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Il retourna le cadre pour pouvoir lire les quelque mots qui y étaient inscrits : « _Anniversaire de Ice pour ses 6 ans, avec Mike et Angeline_. » Il déposa la cadre contre son cœur et s'intéressa à l'autre.

La deuxième photo représentait quatre personnes cette fois-ci. Un homme aux cheveux d'un noir profond. Ses yeux rouges ressortaient assez vivement grâce à sa peau extrêmement blanche. Il portait des habits noirs, d'un style de Pirate, avec un long capuchon rouge déchiré par endroits autour des épaules. Son visage n'offrait qu'un très maigre sourire, l'un des seuls que Micro-Ice n'ai jamais vus sur son visage. Sur ses genoux, trois gamins d'environs 7 ou 8 ans faisaient de grands sourires à l'objectif. A droite se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux améthyste, l'air absolument ravis. Des vêtements tous simples. Sinedd. A côté de lui se trouvait le même garçon que sur l'autre photo, un peu moins souriant toute fois… Lui. A gauche se trouvait un garçon aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux d'un doré surnaturel, l'air heureux. Gold.

Il retourna le cadre pour lire les quelques mots qui y étaient inscrits comme pour l'autre cadre : « _Pegasus et les trois nouvelles recrues de l'organisation : Sinedd/Corbeau, Blane/Gold et Ice/Loup, descendant de l'ancien Loup. »_

Pegasus était mort quelques mois à peine après cette photo… De la même façon que son père… ainsi que sa mère.

Il posa le cadre sur son cœur et regarda le plafond. Juste au-dessus de lui, une phrase se démarquait des autres par sa couleur rouge. Comme le sang… **« **_**Je vous vengerais »**_

* * *

><p>Dans une base secrète sur Akilian, des hommes en tenue militaire blanche sont alignés dans un garde à vous parfait. Des principes sont énoncés par un haut-parleur, chacun des mots étant répétés en une seule voix par la centaine d'hommes présents : <em>Courage !<em> Courage ! _Solidarité !_ Solidarité ! _Insensibilité !_ Insensibilité ! _Honneur !_ Honneur ! _Protection !_ Protection !

Un homme monte sur une estrade et hurla d'une voix forte :

-Aujourd'hui vous accédez au titre de Hunter ! Vos fonctions sont claires et vous les accomplirez pour la protection des données classées top secrètes dans les ordinateurs de la technoïde ! Veuillez accueillir l'homme qui vous guidera dans votre combat ! Un homme de légende pour avoir abattu les deux dernier parasites d'Akilian : le Loup et Pegasus ! Veuillez accueillir le général Sirius !

Un homme portant un long manteau avec de la fourrure aux dessins militaires et à la peau mat ainsi qu'à la carrure d'une armoire à glace s'avança sur la scène, ses yeux d'un vert profond, surmontés par la visière d'une casquette blanche cachant à moitié la cicatrice d'une griffure partant de sa tempe droite et arrivant jusqu'à son sourcil droit. Son visage était étiré par un sourire cruel.

Sa voix froide résonna dans l'immense salle :

-Êtes-vous prêts à aller chasser ?

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin :<strong> Je pense avoir révélé un grand nombre de choses dans ce chapitre… Est-ce la tempête que tu espérais Cassie ?

Merci d'avoir lut jusque-là !

Review ?


	8. Le commencement

**Blabla de début :** Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui je sais ça fait un bon moment que je n'ai plus trop donné signe de vie… Désolée mais le lycée c'est crevant, surtout quand il faut faire l'aller-retour en train… T.T

Merci à ma Grande Kirby (MJ Doris), a Geek-Naval, a Cassie, a Sid Shou Host, a Geek of Zik…

**Disclaimer : **Galactik football ne m'appartient pas, je n'ai pas reçu d'argent pour écrire cette histoire (qui payerais pour ça franchement…), Kirby ne m'appartient pas, je tien à dire que Mike, Angeline, Sirius, tous les sbires, Pegasus, Fox et Phénix m'appartiennent ! A et grande nouveauté, Gold m'appartient désormais ! :D L'amie à qui je l'empruntais m'a appris qu'elle ne s'en servait plus et qu'elle me le donnait si j'en voulais… Tout le monde ici connaît la réponse que je lui ai donnée hein ! Goldy est à moi ! Niark Niark Niark ! *aperçoit Gold se suicider au loin* Heu…

**Kiff du moment :** Lire Cherub ! J'adooooore !

**Musique du moment :** Tourniquet de Evanescence, My funeral de Dope, Time of Dying de Three Days Grace, Courage de Superchick, et Hero de Skillet ! :D

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger ?<strong>

**Chapitre n°7 : Le commencement…**

Sinedd marchait vers la porte de la chambre de son Loup, la tête pleine de questions en tout genre. Il était plutôt heureux d'avoir survécu à ce qu'il avait défini insurmontable ! En même temps, il faut dire qu'il l'avait bien cherché… Provoquer le Loup sur ce sujet-là relevait du suicide et il avait miraculeusement survécu ! Mais étrangement il était presque sûr que son équipier le lui ferait payer d'une façon ou d'une autre…

Il arriva près de la porte de la chambre de son cadet, où figuraient des tags qu'ils avaient fait eux-mêmes quand ils étaient petits : Lui, Mice et Gold. Une belle époque sans trop de soucis, sans cambriolages, meurtres ni courses poursuites. Il s'arrêta devant celle-ci et prit une grande inspiration, préparant mentalement à l'hypothèse de se faire jeter de la chambre par des lames en tout genre…

Il prit une autre bouffée d'oxygène, toqua et entra sans même attendre la réponse. En passant la tête dans la pièce à l'étrange décoration murale, il repéra son cadet allongé sur son lit, face au plafond, deux cadres photos sur le cœur. Le regard qu'il lui lançait disait tout à lui seul : « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?! »

Sinedd risqua un sourire et pris le sac qu'il avait sur le dos pour le lui monter.

-Je l'ai récupéré à la fac, je pensais que tu serais content de retrouver tes gants et tout et tout…

Mice lui fit un fin sourire, qui était signal pour Sinedd qu'il pouvait entrer sans risquer de se faire empaler. Il avança dans la petite pièce, posa le sac contre le pied du lit et s'assit sur son bord pour ensuite le laisser tomber lourdement aux cotés de Mice. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air amusé et se décala pour lui laisser un peu plus de place.

Apres quelques secondes de silence, Sinedd fini par poser une question qui le triturait étrangement de l'intérieur :

-Dis Mice… Est-ce que…Tu m'en veux ?

L'interpellé lui jeta un regard doux, qui était malheureusement rougit par les larmes.

-Nan… Je t'en veux pas Sin'… Mais la prochaine fois, par pitié, prévient moi avant ! T'as de la chance que je t'aie loupé tout à l'heure ! C'est rare !

-Oui… J'essayerais… Répondit le ténébreux, un sourire crispé sur le visage…

Un silence prit place entre les deux jeunes hommes. Le cadet finit par ajouter :

-J'ai changé d'avis…

-Hein ?

-Je te pardonne totalement à une seule condition !

-… Quoi ? répondit Sinedd, sachant très bien qu'il n'aurait pas d'autres choix que d'accepter.

-C'est toi qui le dit à Mana-Ice ! _(maman de Micro-Ice dans la série, pour ceux qui l'appelleraient autrement…)_

-Quoi ?! Mais… Mais ça vaut pas ! Répondit le ténébreux d'un air outré, se redressant sur ses coudes pour dévisager son acolyte couché à ses côtés.

Le regard que ce dernier lui rendu laissa très clairement comprendre qu'il n'allait pas pouvoir discuter. Sinedd poussa un long soupir.

Corbeau se recoucha, des envies de meurtre prenant doucement forme dans son esprit. En même temps, il aurait été naïf de croire qu'il allait s'en tirer à si bon compte… Mana était bien connu pour ses crises de nerf dès qu'il fallait qu'elle joue à nouveau un rôle… Lors de la mort de ses parents, Micro-Ice avait provoqué de gros problèmes d'organisation dans leur agence… Un gamin de six ans capable d'étrangler quelqu'un avec n'importe quelle partie de son corps ou de sauter d'un toit perché a plusieurs mètres sans avoir une seule égratignure ne courait pas vraiment les rues… il était donc hors de question de le mettre dans un orphelinat ou quoi que ce soit de ce genre. Puis leurs Boss avaient décidés de faire appel à Mana-Ice en tant que tutrice. Cette femme, comme beaucoup d'autres personnes, était en réalité une personne tout à fait ordinaire qui, un jour, s'était malencontreusement retrouvée dans les pattes de certaines personnes haut placées de la Technoïde. Mana avait eu un énorme problème de dettes envers cette organisation et manqua de se faire jeter à la rue sans aucune aide extérieure, les Pirates étant déjà débordés, elle s'était retrouvée complètement seule devant ce monstre. Puis leur organisation avait décidé de lui venir en aide en échange de services, et voilà ce qu'elle était désormais : une serveuse anonyme dans un bar, sois disant mère d'un fils qu'elle ne voit presque jamais. Pourtant la femme ne se plaignait jamais, profitant visiblement de la deuxième chance qu'on lui avait offerte.

Pour des problèmes de discrétion, les dossiers que possédaient les états de la Galaxie concernant Ice et Mana-Ice furent modifiés, de sorte à ce que tout porte à croire que ces deux personnes étaient réellement liées par le sang. Pour plus de crédibilité, et aussi afin de minimiser les risques que certaines personnes ne le retrouve, Ice fut renommé Micro-Ice.

Sinedd poussa un grognement.

-Ok, je lui dirais…

Il leva les yeux au ciel lorsqu'il aperçut un sourire victorieux sur le visage de son voisin, mais ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit sourire lui aussi. Alors il chipa les cadres de son cadet sous les grognements de celui-ci et sourit de plus belle quand il les détailla.

-Pegasus avait vraiment trop la classe ! s'exclama-t-il en regardant la photo les représentants tous les quatre.

Mice sourit. Depuis toujours, Pegasus avait été une idole pour Sinedd. Une sorte de figure paternelle même…

-Un jour j'arriverais à tirer comme il le faisait ! T'imagine Loup ? Ce mec arrivait à toucher un point vital d'une cible mouvante en pleine nuit à cinquante mètres ! Une pure légende !

-Tu tires bien déjà tu sais…

-Ouai bah pas encore assez ! Je veux le surpasser ! Un jour, la légende ce sera moi !

-Oui… C'était bien quand il était là Peg'…

Sinedd se tourna vers son cadet, les yeux rivés sur le plafond, il avait un air mélancolique étrange. Une larme roula sur sa joue. Sinedd se sentait étrangement coupable et peiné de le voir dans cet état, lui, son Loup… En fait, en deux jours, c'était la deuxième fois qu'il le voyait pleurer… Lui…

Une deuxième larme roula, en silence sur sa joue blanche. Sinedd plissa les yeux, et entreprit d'essuyer la joue humide de son voisin avec son pouce, sachant pertinemment qu'il risquait de se faire arracher un doigt. Mais non. Mice n'en fit rien. Au bout de quelques secondes, celui-ci lui jeta un regard humide presque interrogateur. Sinedd ne dit rien. Passa son bras derrière la nuque de son Loup et se risqua à poser un doux baiser sur la joue de son cadet, craignant quelque peu sa réaction. Pour toute réponse ce dernier logea sa tête entre le matelas et le coup du ténébreux, profitant secrètement de cette étreinte.

Un doux sourire s'élargit sur le visage de Sinedd. Il attendit quelques minutes avant d'emprisonner lentement Mice de son deuxième bras qui vint se placer dans son dos, faisant doucement glisser son visage sur le sien. Mice aussi passa timidement ses mains dans son dos. Leurs nez se frôlèrent. Ils étaient proche…

_Peut-être un peu trop…_ pensa le cadet.

Leurs lèvres se trouvaient à quelques mini-mètres l'une de l'autre… se rapprochant toujours plus… Les yeux mis clos… le souffle de l'un rencontrant celui de l'autre… quelques mini-mètres… Plus qu'un…

**-CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEZ !**

Un flash éclata dans la pièce. Sinedd se crispa, tourna la tête vers l'entrée de la chambre et aperçut une silhouette s'enfuir à toutes jambes… un silence gêné prit place. Loup et Corbeau échangèrent un regard effaré… Puis enfin, le tilt…

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO LD !

Comme une seule personne ils se levèrent d'un bon et coururent dans le couloir, espérant rattraper l'autre débile avant qu'il ne poste quoi que ce soit sur le net. Après une longue course dans le couloir ils le retrouvèrent devant un ordinateur, effectuant une danse de la joie en attendant que son appareil photo ne transmette la photo en question dans l'ordinateur. Sinedd l'attrapa par le col de son sweet-shirt, un air particulièrement contrarié sur le visage.

-Tu effaces cette photo tout de suite !

Gold n'eut pour réaction qu'un immense sourire innocent, sachant très bien ses deux coéquipiers particulièrement nuls en informatique. Sinedd jeta un regard à l'ordinateur pendant que Micro-Ice se chargeait d'engueuler copieusement le pauvre garçon aux yeux d'ors qui gardait un large sourire sur le visage.

Sinedd tenta tout d'abord de fermer la fenêtre de chargement, mais Gold avait visiblement eu le temps de la sécuriser avec un code qu'il fut bien évidemment incapable de trouver…

Passablement énervé, il saisit l'ordinateur à deux mains et le lança contre un mur. Gold eu l'air choqué par le geste alors que Mice se passa la main dans les cheveux en soupirant, soulagé.

Gold continua à regarder l'ordinateur en miette sur le sol, l'air particulièrement choqué.

-La prochaine fois t'y réfléchira a deux fois ! lança rageusement Sinedd d'une voix pleine de sous-entendus

Après que Gold ai débarrassé le sol du cadavre de l'ordinateur, il peut leurs apprendre la raison de base pour laquelle il était venu déranger ses deux amis : après avoir analyser le contenu de la clef USB remise par Sinedd un peu plus tôt dans la soirée, il avait découvert une très mauvaise nouvelle pour l'équipe…

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire quand tu dis que le prochain vol que l'on devra effectuer sera, d'un, pas sur Akilian, et de deux, probablement impossible ? demanda Micro-Ice, les sourcils froncés, craignant de ne pas être à la hauteur d'une mission.

**-Je dit ce que je dis… Répondit le garçon aux yeux d'ors. Les documents disent que la base Technoïde qui contient les documents qu'on va devoir chopper se trouve sur la planète Wambas. Et les documents en question sont contenus dans une salle où il est tout simplement impossible d'entrer !**

-Ok, ok ! La planète Wambas en soit c'est pas un souci, mais je comprends pas pourquoi on pourrait pas entrer dans la salle… continua Loup.

-Pas un souci hein ? Lança Sinedd un rictus sur le visage.

-On parle pas de ça pend l'instant Sin' ! C'est pas de notre faute si t'as de mauvais rapport avec les membres de l'équipe Rouge ! Contra Mice, agacé.

**-Donc oui, je disais qu'on ne peut pas entrer dans la pièce tout simplement parce qu'on ne peut pas poser un pied par terre !**

-Hein ? Répondirent les deux autres d'une seule et même voix.

**-Le sol est contreplaqué avec des plaques d'aluminium, sous ces plaques il y a des capteurs qui, une fois activés, détectent le moindre poids. Si les capteurs choppent quoi que ce soit, les portes et fenêtre de tout le bâtiment se ferment hermétiquement jusqu'à ce que les forces spéciales viennent vous chercher dans vos cages à rats.**

-Bah pourquoi je ne passerais pas par les murs ou le plafond ? demanda Loup.

**-Parce qu'il y a aussi des contreplaqués sur les murs et le plafond…**

-…

-Mais il doit bien y avoir un tout petit espace qui n'est pas contreplaqué quand même dans cette pièce ! S'agaça Sinedd.

**-Bah… Je crois qu'il y a bien à peine deux centimètres entre chaque plaque…**

-On est mal barrés… Lâcha Mice, la tête dans ses mains.

Les trois personnes restèrent dans la pièce encore une heure, tentant de trouver une solution a leurs problème.

Ils finirent par tomber d'accord pour reporter la discussion au lendemain, en vue de l'heure particulièrement avancée de la nuit. Micro-Ice sortit de la pièce en premier, ce dirigeant vers sa chambre en baillant.

Gold reteint Sinedd par le bras juste avant qu'il ne sorte, attendit que le cadet soit assez éloigné pour qu'il n'entende rien de ce qu'il allait dire.

Il se pencha vers Corbeau, il lança contre son oreille :

**-Si tu te grouille pas de dire à Loup ce que tu sais, je demande à Fox de te le piquer…**

Sinedd eut un mouvement de recul. Gold lui lança un regard de défit et repartit vers la salle informatique d'un pas tranquille, les mains derrière la tête.

Sinedd resta pétrifié sur le seuil de la porte. Une multitude de pensées traversant son esprit.

Si Fox acceptait la requête de Gold, ce qui était fort probable, il pouvait dire adieu à tous ses espoirs…

Tous ses espoirs…

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin :<strong> Voilà ! C'est fini ! Un gros programme de prévu pour nos voleurs ! :)

Gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu jusque-là !

Oh ! Mais qu'est'-e que c'est ? Un bouton… Avec marqué… R-e-v-i-e-w… Review ! :D 'fin bref, laissez une review ! ;)


	9. My boyfriend

**Blabla de début :** Tout d'abord merci d'être venu lire la suite ! Vous pouvez tous dire un grand merci à Geek of Zik qui m'a quelque peu forcé la main pour écrire ce chapitre ! ) (Merci)

Je tiens à remercier MJ, Cassie, Sid Shou Host, Kara-Green, Geek of Zik, et Edweis !

Plus un remerciement spécial à S et K ! Votre review m'a fait très plaisir, merci beaucoup ! (A fond les aubergines ! 8D)

**Chanson du moment :** Bah…. Toujours pareil en gros…

**Kiff du moment : **Dessiner des mangas et toujours lire Cherub !

**Disclaimer :** Galactik Football ne m'appartient pas et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fic ! Kirby appartient à Nintendo et donc pas à moi… Mike, Angeline, Sirius (dont le nom n'est pas tiré de _Harry Potter _mais bel et bien d'une étoile !), les sbires (si ils apparaissent...), Gold, Phénix et Fox m'appartiennent ! Fox a une histoire très particulière à mes yeux, ne vous étonnez pas de son vrais prénom, il est étrange mais pour rien au monde je le changerais ! (c'est une histoire que je vous raconterais si vous la réclamez…)

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger ?<strong>

**Chapitre n°8 : My boyfriend…**

Plusieurs jours passèrent, sans que Gold, Loup et Corbeau ne puissent trouver la moindre solution à leur problème. Plus les jours passaient et plus Sinedd semblait anxieux a l'idée d'aller sur la planète Wambas, alors que Gold s'en réjouissait étrangement. Pour Mice, cette excursion ne posait aucun problème ! Contrairement à Sinedd, il entretenait de très bonnes relations avec Phénix et Fox, l'équipe Rouge, qui se chargeaient habituellement des missions de la planète Wambas.

Cela faisait déjà Presque une semaine que Micro-Ice s'était enfuit de chez les SK, laissant une sorte d'angoisse l'envahir en permanence… Sinedd n'avait pas choisi une excuse qui lui facilitait la tâche, loin de là ! Il allait devoir jouer la comédie devant ses amis et prendre l'air abattu d'un suicidaire… Super programme ! C'est pour cela qu'il éloignait le plus possible la date de son retour parmi l'équipe, malgré les encouragements de Sinedd qui, il devait bien se l'avouer, devait en voir de toutes les couleurs à chaque entrainements !

_De toute façon il va bien falloir y retourner un jour…_ pensa Micro-Ice, la mort dans l'âme. Il n'avait aucune envie de s'expliquer avec D'jok. Leur querelle ayant passablement refroidi l'amitié qu'il ressentait pour lui.

Allongé sur le canapé du salon de leur planque, emmitouflé dans une longue couverture, un chocolat chaud dans les mains, il se sentait dans un état comateux… Une flemme implacable le prenait dès qu'il pensait à ce genre de choses… Il entendit soudain Sinedd gueuler plus fort qu'à l'accoutumée, surement après Gold ! Il bascula la tête en arrière espérant pouvoir comprendre le sujet de la dispute.

Gold passa la porte du salon en courant, se prit les pieds dans une serviette de bain qu'il tenait dans ses bras, tombant la tête la première. Il y resta quelques secondes, immobile, puis releva la tête visiblement sonné… Micro-Ice le regarda d'un air interrogateur auquel Gold répondit par un grand sourire…

Un nouveau cri se fit entendre plus compréhensible que le premier:

-Gold ! T'es mort ! Ramène moi ce te putain de serviette !

Mice regarda Gold d'un air étonné, ce dernier souriant toujours bêtement… Voler sa serviette à Sinedd alors qu'il était sous la douche relevait du suicide…

-Tu ferais mieux de la lui ramener si tu veux survivre assez longtemps pour la mission…

**-Roooh…. S'il te plait Loupychou, tu veux bien la ramener pour moiiiii ?**

-… depuis quand y a écrit « larbin » sur mon front ?

**-Heu…. Mais s'il te plaiiiiiit ! **

-Même pas en rêve !

Micro-Ice se leva, trainant sa couverture derrière lui et marcha en direction de sa chambre. Une fois qu'il était suffisamment éloigné, Gold se tapa le front avec sa paume de main, poussant un long soupire…

**-C'est dingue quand même ! Je lui offre Corbeau sur un plateau d'argent et il en veut même pas…. Ça va être dur… C'est décidé : Fox est indispensable !**

Il se leva, ramassa la serviette de bain, et marcha d'un air volontaire jusqu'à la salle de bain, bombant le torse et imitant une marche militaire. Prêt à mourir sous la fureur de Corbeau.

* * *

><p>Apres avoir copieusement engueulé Gold lorsqu'il peut enfin sortir de la salle de bain, Sinedd se dirigea vers la chambre de Loup, bien décidé à le faire bouger. Il toqua à la porte et comme à son habitude n'attendit pas l'autorisation pour y entrer. Micro-Ice, assis en face de son bureau, s'occupait d'affuter ses gants d'argent avec un matériel sophistiqué. Il se retourna et dévisagea son Kirby d'un air blasé.<p>

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Sin ?

-Et toi, tu te bouges quand ? Le Boss a envoyé un mail, le fait que tu sois retourné chez les SK fait partit du plan pour aller chez les Wambas sans éveiller les soupçons !

Micro-Ice laissa un long soupir passer ses lèvres, passa une main dans ses cheveux, et lança un regard agacé au jeune homme ténébreux qui s'était permis d'entrer dans sa chambre sans autorisation.

-On va au _Planet Akilian_ ce soir, tu pourras y faire tes explications tranquillement devant l'autre malade de D'jok et moi je pourrais aller m'expliquer à Mana-Ice !

Mice, sachant bien qu'il ne pouvait refuser ou se défiler croisa ses bras sur la table du bureau et y enfonça sa tête.

-… Enfoiré de première classe….

-Merci ! Je t'attends ce soir devant l'entrée, je rentre chez moi pour l'après midi !

- …

Sinedd sortit de la chambre, fermant la porte derrière lui. Mice se retrouva seul, il se redressa sur sa chaise, et fixa le plafond, lisant encore et toujours cette même phrase en rouge. En parlant de son père à D'jok, il allait repenser à eux… A son père… Sa main se porta machinalement à son collier de crocs, la seule chose qui lui restait d'eux avec la photo… Un triste sourire s'étala sur son visage. Ils n'étaient plus là, mais il n'était jamais seul pour autant… Jamais seul, et se jurais de ne jamais l'être.

Son rêve avait toujours été de ressembler à son père, le vrais Loup. L'unique. Souriant, fort, juste, aimant… Sa profession lui avait toujours semblée en désaccord avec son caractère et sa manière d'être. Il avait aimé son père… Adoré même… Et aujourd'hui c'était à lui de l'honorer en prenant son courage à deux mains et de réussir la mission du mieux qu'il le pouvait ! Il lui avait fait la promesse de devenir un bon Loup… Et pour rien au monde, il décevrait son père ! Rien au monde…

* * *

><p>Comme prévu, Micro-Ice sortit de leur planque vers 21h, referma le passage du tableau derrière lui et marcha vers l'entrée d'un pas lent, enfonçant son visage dans son épaisse écharpe blanche. Il avait mît également un bonnet assortit, il allait déjà se faire harceler de questions par sa propre équipe, pas la peine d'être reconnu par des fans hystériques ! Il entrouvrit la porte grinçante du manoir abandonné et sortit sur la minuscule allée qui menait au bitume sale de la route. Sinedd était assis sur le trottoir, une cigarette dans la bouche, les yeux rivés sur son portable. Quand il aperçut son Loup, il ne peut s'empêcher un sourire en coin en voyant l'air blasé que laissait transparaître son visage.<p>

Il se leva et ils commencèrent à marcher dans les rues vides, tapissées de neige blanche. Comme d'habitude, ils cherchèrent d'éventuelles caméras de coups d'œil experts avant d'entrer dans chaque rues.

Aucun des deux garçons n'osait briser le silence, se préparant pour l'un à affronter la colère d'une pseudo mère, pour l'autre à supporter le regard de ses coéquipiers. Au bout d'une demie heure de marche, le _Planet Akilian_ fut en vue, les lumières allumées et des gens souriants y entraient et sortaient, plein de joie.

Une fois en bas des quelque marches qui menaient à la porte d'entrée du bâtiment, les deux voleurs firent une halte, restant de coté, de sorte à ce qu'ils ne soient pas visibles de l'intérieur à cause des grandes fenêtres. Sinedd dévisagea Mice, impatient de voir un spectacle qui l'avait toujours fasciné. Le visage de son Loup n'avait pas changé, un air blasé marquait toujours ses traits, à moitié cachés par son épaisse écharpe blanche. Puis il poussa un long soupir et ferma les yeux. En quelques secondes un masque triste vint creuser son visage, même ses yeux avaient pris une étincelle de tristesse. Sinedd sourit. Loup, en plus d'être un excellant combattant excellait dans l'art de la comédie. Le garçon avait un air absolument abattu, alors qu'il y avait à peine quelques secondes son expression était radicalement différente.

Micro-Ice le regarda dans les yeux, lui demandant silencieusement si le résultat était convaincant… Ses yeux dont la couleur saphir était nettement accentuée, rencontrèrent les siens. Il sentit son cœur se serer, lutta pour ne rien laisser paraître et lui sourit d'un air entendu. Son Loup hocha la tête en retour, prit une grande inspiration et entra dans le bar.

Sinedd lui emboita le pas. Ils se dirigèrent instinctivement vers les salles VIP, les SK en ayant une permanente. Ils passèrent par une porte à moitié cachée derrière des rideaux puis longèrent un couloir où plusieurs portes numérotées se succédaient à intervalles réguliers. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte numéro onze.

Micro-Ice sentit une montée d'angoisse l'envahir… lança un regard de détresse à son Kirby, qui poussa un long soupir en apercevant ses yeux de Chat Motté.

-Quoi ? demanda-t-il à voix basse.

-Tu veux pas passer devant ?...

Sinedd répondit par un grognement, redoutant quelque peu lui aussi la réaction d'un certain roux lorsqu'il verrait l'état d'âme de son frère de cœur, aussi fausse soit-elle, mais exécuta tout de même la requête de son Loup. Il passa devant lui, glissa un badge magnétique sur la poignée pour prouver qu'il était bien autorisé à entrer, et laissa la porte coulisser sur le coter.

Le salon privé, était organisé de sorte à ce que trois canapés bleus forment un grand carré, laissant un bon angle de vue sur l'holo-TV peu importe où l'on s'installait. Les SK, plus ou moins également répartis sur les sofas de grande marque tournèrent distraitement la tête vers la personne qui venait de couper leur conversation en arrivant sans prévenir.

Le visage de D'jok se tordit en une grimace contrariée lorsqu'il reconnut Sinedd dans l'encadrement de la porte, comme la grande majorité des SK en réalité. Mais tous eurent un sursaut de surprise en voyant Micro-Ice le suivre.

-Mice ! Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir ! s'écria Mei, qui n'avait absolument rien à se reprocher à l'égard du cadet.

Elle fit le tour des canapés et courut le prendre dans ses bras, une joie sincère illuminant son visage. Les réactions furent diverses et variées. Tia et Ahito vinrent également le prendre dans leurs bras, tandis que Rocket et Thran lui firent un sourire plus ou moins gêné. D'jok le regardait en se tordant nerveusement les mains, craignant surement d'avoir brisé leur amitié pour un emportement qu'il se reprochait fortement.

Fidèle à son personnage Micro-Ice ne dit rien, esquissant seulement quelques sourires, gardant les yeux rivés sur le sol. Il fut vite emporté sur un canapé où Mei le gardait dans ses bras, d'un air presque maternel. L'excuse de Sinedd l'avait visiblement touché plus que les autres. Elle tentait de se persuader que le cadet était toujours bel et bien là, dans ses bras.

Micro-Ice se sentait légèrement coupable d'utiliser ses compétences de voleurs pour convaincre ses amis… Mais pour le bien de l'organisation, il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne l'avait que rarement d'ailleurs…

Il laissa son regard parcourir la pièce, observant les faux sourires de Rocket, Thran et autre. Cachant surement une tristesse ou une gêne. Les yeux de Sinedd, assis dans un bord du canapé, qui ne manqua pas l'occasion de lui faire un clin d'œil de félicitation. Les doux visages d'Ahito, Mei et de Tia, sincèrement heureux de le revoir en bonne santé. Et enfin les yeux de D'jok, qui regardèrent autre part lorsque leurs regards se rencontrèrent. Il se tordait toujours nerveusement les mains, lançant de temps à autre des regards haineux à Sinedd, ou regardait tout simplement le sol d'un air absent.

Mice hésitât tout d'abords à aller le voir, mais finit par repousser Mei gentiment, se lever, prendre D'jok par le poignet et l'entrainer dans le couloir. Le roux le suivit sans résister, gardant la tête basse.

Une fois dans le couloir, il ferma la porte et regarda son meilleur ami, attendant qu'il prenne la parole.

-Je… Je suis désolé tu sais… Finit-il par articuler, regardant ailleurs.

L'absence de réponse du cadet le força à continuer…

-Je… Ecoute, je sais pas quoi te dire… Se lamenta-t-il. Je… Je pouvais pas savoir… Si… Si tu me l'avais dit… Je sais pas moi, on aurait pu en parler…

Il regarda son cadet, espérant une réponse quelconque. Ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, bleus. Froids. Tristes.

Il poussa un soupir. Osant la question dont la réponse le rendait profondément mal :

-Mice… Hum… C'est… Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'a dit Sinedd ?

Ce fut au tour de Mice de pousser un soupir. Maintenant, il n'avait pas le choix… Il l'avait rarement de toute manière… Autant s'en suivre au plan… Il devait être courageux… Son père devait être fier…

-Oui.

Il ferma les yeux connaissant d'instinct la réaction du roux. Il entendit le poing de son meilleur ami s'abattre avec force contre le mur… Il rouvrit les yeux, dévisageant le garçon rongé par le remord de dos devant de lui. Il se força à lui sourire gentiment et posa une main sur son épaule, le forçant à se tourner vers lui. D'jok avait les yeux humides… Mice sentit une vague de dégout l'envahir… Il finissait par se dégouter lui-même…

-D'jok… Je t'en veux pas… Je veux pas que tu te fasses du mal comme ça. C'est pas ta faute si j'ai fait ça, c'est la mienne… On reste meilleurs amis… hein ?...

Micro-Ice se sentait étrangement soulagé d'avoir dit cette phrase, qui mêlait mensonges et réalité. D'jok le regarda avec un demi-sourire, visiblement soulagé lui aussi. Puis ce suivit une longue accolade, D'jok trouvant, comme Mei, rassurant de sentir son cadet vivant dans ses bras.

Micro-Ice sentit son cœur se serrer, ses aptitudes à la comédie le dégoutant... Pourtant pour être Loup, il n'avait pas le choix…

* * *

><p>Micro-Ice finit par retourner vivre à la fac, supervisant secrètement le voyage sur la planète Wambas avec l'aide de Gold et de certains membres spéciaux de leur agence.<p>

Il reprit également les entrainements de football. Ses relations avec les SK étaient quasiment revenues à la normale malgré l'incident. Simbai insistait seulement pour surveiller sa stabilité psychologique, l'obligeant à endurer des séances de tests caractériels et autres choses inutiles en tout genre.

Rocket reçut une invitation au nom de toute l'équipe, les priants de se rendre sur la planète Wambas dans deux semaines pour un match amicale ainsi que pour un banquet organisé en l'honneur de leurs récente victoire de la coupe. Ils seraient reçut dans le plus bel hôtel Tout avait été habilement organisé et planifié par des membres de leur organisation résidant sur la planète en question. Désormais il n'y avait plus que des détails et des problèmes à résoudre.

Dès qu'il avait du temps libre Mice prenait contact avec Gold par oreillette sur une ligne sécurisée, prenant des nouvelles sur l'avancement de certains détails de la mission. Malheureusement le problème de la pièce piégée se posait toujours… Aucun d'eux ne parvenait à trouver une solution réaliste.

Et c'est justement à cette pièce dont Mice pensait en déambulant dans la fac. Les nerfs en compote pour n'avoir cessé de chercher une solution sans résultats, il décida de se détendre en allant rendre visite à Mei. Il traversa un bon nombre de couloirs avant d'arriver dans celui des chambres. Il atteignit la porte numéro quatre et toqua. La voix claire de Mei lui répondit d'entrer et l'accueillit avec un grand sourire. Elle était allongée sur son lit, lisant un holo-magazine.

-Comment ça va Micy ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement ravie de le voir.

-Ça va. Répondit-il en lui rendant son sourire. Je m'ennuie un peu en fait… Tu lis quoi ?

Il se laissa tomber sur le matelas aux côtés du mannequin et se pencha pour voire sur quoi portait l'article que lisait la jeune femme. Ses yeux parcoururent les différentes photos et textes explicatifs. Un sourire illumina son visage…

-C'est classe pas vrai ? Questionna Mei, toujours le même sourire ravis aux lèvres. Je vais peut-être m'y mettre quand on reviendra ici !

-Oui, c'est une bonne idée ! Heu… Je viens de me souvenir que j'ai un truc à faire, on se voit tout à l'heure ok ?

-Ok, a tout à l'heure !

Micro-Ice sortit presque de la chambre en courant, se dépêcha d'atteindre une zone déserte de la fac, sortit son oreillette de la poche intérieure de sa veste, l'alluma, le plaça dans son oreille et lança l'appel de Gold.

**-Gold le magnifique à votre écoute !**

-Gold, arrête de faire le con et écoute moi ! Je crois que j'ai trouvé une solution à notre problème !

**-Bah vas-y, explique !**

Micro-Ice lui expliqua son idée et comment ils pourraient procéder…

**-Ahahah ! Loup t'es un géni ! T'es trop fort ! Bon je te laisse, faut que prévienne l'équipe d'idiot qui était sensée trouver une idée que c'est plus la peine ! **

Mice sourit, éteignit son oreillette et la rangea de nouveau dans sa veste. Enfin, tout était réglé, plus qu'à se procurer le matériel et le tour était joué ! Enfin, la mission pouvait commencer !

* * *

><p><em><span>Deux semaines plus tard :<span>_

Le vaisseau des Snow-Kids atterrit dans le plus grand astroport de la planète Wambas. Ils firent monter les bagages à bord d'une navette qui reçut pour consigne de les transporter jusqu'à leur hôtel le temps que leur mini bus arrive et qu'ils puissent y aller à leurs tour. L'équipe au complet attendit sur le bord de la route, parlant de tout et de rien pour faire passer le temps.

La plupart d'entre eux avaient déjà revêtis des vêtements plus accoutumés au climat de la planète tropicale, plus qu'heureux de changer du paysage de neige d'Akilian. Abandonnant volontiers les doudounes contre les débardeurs ainsi que leurs boots contre des tongs.

Ils avaient beau être venus sur la planète pour disputer un match amicale, une ambiance de vacance avait pris place depuis longtemps parmi les SK.

Thran, d'humeur joueuse sortit un ballon de plage gonflable de son sac à dos qu'il avait gardé avec lui. Le trottoir situé devant l'astroport devin alors un terrain de foot improvisée, la balle gonflable multicolore volant entre chaque membres de l'équipe. Même Rocket se laissa prendre au jeu. La balle filait à bonne vitesse et, étant en plastique, un coup de pied de Mark la fit voler au-dessus leurs têtes, tombant plus loin.

Micro-Ice courut la chercher, la retrouva dans un buisson un peu plus loin et revint tranquillement vers ses camarades la balle dans les mains. Il bailla et se prit les pieds dans quelque chose, basculant soudainement vers l'avant. Il entrevu les SK faire un pas en avant, comme si ils auraient pu le rattraper avant qu'il ne heurte le sol. Il ferma les yeux dans un réflexe, ne pouvant pas utiliser ceux qui faisait de lui le Loup.

Mais son front ne heurta pas le sol… Une main avait accroché le dos de son T-Shirt, le retenant à une cinquantaine de centimètres du sol. Il se sentit soulevé et la personne qui venait de lui éviter une chute mémorable le remit sur ses pieds. Il se retourna, prêt à remercier son sauveur et fut pris d'un sursaut. Un garçon brun à la peau bronzée, de la même taille que Sinedd, se trouvait devant lui, ses yeux noisettes, presque ambrés braqués sur lui. Un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

Micro-Ice jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux SK qui arrivaient en marchant dans leurs directions…

-Fox… Heu... Naga mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là bordel ? demanda Loup d'une voix étranglée.

Seul un sourire lui répondit.

-Tu le connais Mice ? demanda la voix de D'jok dans son dos.

L'interpelé se retourna vivement dévisagea les visages interrogateurs de ses amis.

-Heu… Bah… Bafouilla Micro-Ice cherchant une excuse solide.

-Micy vous a jamais parlé de moi ? Enchaina directement Naga. En passant son bras autour des épaules de Micro-Ice.

-Heu… Non il ne me semble pas… Répondit D'jok en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je m'appelle Naga et…

Un sourire narquois prit place sur son visage, ne finissant pas la fin de sa phrase volontairement.

-Et puis ? demanda Thran impatient.

Fox plaqua sa joue contre celle de Loup, finissant par répondre :

-Je suis son petit copain !

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin : <strong>Tadaaaaaaam ! Voilà donc la fin de ce chapitre qui a suivi de près le précédent ! )

Comment-ça Fox a un prénom bizarre ? Oui, bon, j'avoue… Mais pour rien au monde je ne le changerais, capicho ?!

Sur ce, merci d'avoir lu jusque-là !

Passez par la case Review please !


	10. I'm the Hunter!

**BlaBla de début :** Bonjour à tous !

Je sais ce que vous allez me dire : où est ce que j'étais passée pendant tout ce temps sans donner de nouvelles…. Le Lycée mes amis, le lycée… -'

Bref c'est avec une grande joie que je reprends ma fic ! ^^

**Remerciements** (parce que j'en ai pas mal à faire !) : à Sid Shou Host (qui écrit toujours aussi bien !), à Kara-Green, à Edweis, à Geek of Zik (je vous conseille d'aller lire sa fic sur CHERUB si vous connaissez, elle est très bien ! ^^ [je t'ai rendu ta dédicace Crow ! :P]), à S et K (pensez à vous faire une adresse que je puisse vous remercier plus convenablement de vos reviews qui me font mourir de rire à chaque fois ! :P), à ma Grande Kirby (à savoir MJ Doris !), à SisiMi, à Neila-Louve (je vais lire ta fic bientôt, promis ! ) et enfin à Shifty ! (Aaaaah ! Enfin des critiques ! Merci beaucoup de tes conseils, je vais faire ce que je peux pour m'améliorer ! :D)

(Mon dieu mais c'est quoi cette liste de remerciement absolument horrible ?! Oo')

**Disclaimer :** Galactik Football, ses personnages et son univers ne m'appartiennent pas… T.T Kirby appartient a Nintendo, Sirius et ses sbires (ou autres) m'appartiennent, Gold, Phénix et Fox aussi !

**Commentaire :** Apparemment je suis la seule à trouver le nom de Fox bizarre… (Naga) J'ai envie de dire tant mieux ! ^^'

**Chanson du moment :** Attack, A Beautiful Lie, Up In The Air et The Kill de 30 seconds to Mars ! *-*

**Kiff du moment:** Regarder Kuroko no basket, Durarara, Bakuman…. ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger?<strong>

**Chapitre n°9: I'm the Hunter!**

La pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait était plutôt grande, meublée de sorte à ce qu'un large bureau en métal soit face à la porte d'entrée et que d'autres meubles au style similaire soient placés contre les murs, faisant trôner tous les prix qu'il avait pu recevoir en débarrassant sa planète natale, Akilian, de deux des plus grandes vermines qu'elle n'avait jamais vu: Loup et Pegasus. Tuer ces deux énergumènes avait été la plus grande traque de sa vie jusque-là, pour la simple et bonne raison que ces deux hommes n'avaient et n'auraient jamais un équivalent dans leurs « profession ».

Il les avait trouvés après deux ans de traque interminables, analysé leurs points faibles, attaqués par surprise, tués.

Tout c'était passé aussi simplement que ça. Il avait tout d'abord tué le Loup et sa famille puis il avait pu s'occuper de Pegasus.

Mais malgré tous ses préparatifs, malgré tous les efforts qu'il avait fournis, le Loup avait réussi à lui jouer un dernier tour de passe-passe…

Le général Sirius, installé derrière son bureau porta son verre d'alcool à ses lèvres, laissant un sourire glacial s'étendre sur son visage. Il reposa son verre à moitié vide sur le métal froid du bureau et porta mécaniquement une main sur la cicatrice qui lui barrait le côté droit de son visage, du bas de sa tempe au début de son sourcil. Une marque de griffes.

Elle datait de ce jour-là. Elle était le prix à payer pour ses assassinats.

Un nouveau sourire prit place sur son visage balafré. Ce bougre de Loup ne s'était pas laissé faire, il ne l'avait pas laissé approcher de sa famille aussi facilement que ce qu'il avait espéré. Il s'était défendu avec ses poings, ou plutôt avec ses gants d'argents. Sirius n'avait jamais apprécié cette « arme » qu'il ne considérait pas vraiment comme tel d'ailleurs. Trop dur à parer, surtout quand on n'a qu'un pistolet pour se protéger.

Mais bon, tout ça ne l'avait pas empêché pour autant de le tuer. Le Loup s'était placé devant sa femme pour la protéger et une balle avait suffi pour les deux…. Pour les deux…

Sirius porta un regard noir à l'écran holographique de son ordinateur devant lui. Il y tournait les vidéos des caméras de surveillance enregistrées lors de l'attaque des deux nouveaux parasites qu'on lui avait donnés comme cible. L'écran montrait le bureau du directeur où avaient été volés les plans des derniers prototypes d'armes de la Technoïde par les deux acolytes. Une ombre blanche traversait la pièce à pas tranquilles, brancha quelque chose à l'ordinateur posé sur le bureau, pianota pendant quelques secondes sur le clavier et se leva d'un air tout aussi tranquille. Sirius attendit que la silhouette se tourne face à la caméra pour appuyer sur le bouton « pause ».

Sirius resta quelques secondes à fixer le masque de fer qui lui faisait face sur l'écran. Le même masque, les mêmes gants, la même stature…

Il n'avait tué que deux personnes cette nuit-là, et visiblement il en avait oublié une…

Sirius vida son verre d'alcool d'une traite, éteignit son écran et se leva. Il se dirigea vers la porte, empoignant violement son manteau au col en fourrure et aux imprimés militaires au passage. Il sortit de son bureau et avança à grands pas dans les couloirs blancs de leur base souterraine.

Les jeunes agents qu'il croisait n'osèrent pas le saluer, habitués aux sautes d'humeur de leur général, ils avaient compris qu'il valait mieux ne pas le déranger lorsqu'il avait cette expression de prédateur sur le visage.

Sirius bouillait intérieurement contre lui-même. Lorsqu'on lui avait dit qu'un nouveau Loup avait fait son apparition, il avait cru à une coïncidence ou bien qu'un jeune parasite avait décidé de reprendre le nom de code de son idole, mais visiblement c'était tout autre chose… Il avait commis une erreur de jugement cette nuit-là, laissant sa joie l'atteindre trop vite, il s'était lui-même convaincu qu'il n'y avait pas plus de deux personnes dans la maison. Il avait commis une erreur…

Sirius arriva devant une porte qu'une plaque argenté disait mener à la salle de réunion des généraux. Il l'ouvrit rageusement et s'avança, toujours à grands pas. Au milieu de la salle d'autres membres haut placés de l'organisation étaient penchés sur des plans de bâtiments. Certains tournèrent la tête vers lui et firent un salut militaire.

Un de ces hommes s'avança vers lui, le soldat Spike était le meneur de son « bataillon », de ce fait, c'était lui qui l'aidait à organiser les expéditions.

-Nous finalisons les détails de l'opération de la planète Wambas mon général.

-Comment s'annonce l'opération ?

-Tous les statistiques nous annoncent une victoire écrasante, mon général.

-Bien. On est sûr qu'il vont venir ?

-Loup et Corbeau sont apparemment uniquement assignés aux vols de dossiers sur l'armement de la Technoïde, comme ce bâtiment en contient désormais, ils devraient mordre à l'hameçon, mon général.

-Et pour les parasites locaux ?

-Si ce sont eux qui interviennent les plans se dérouleront comme prévus, mon général.

-Et s'ils font équipe ?

-Hum… nous y travaillons, mon général…

-Bien, faite vite ! Quand décolle ma navette ?

-Dans trois heures, monsieur.

-Avancez-la. Je veux que ces deux salauds soient tués dans les plus brefs délais ! Comparez nos informations avec tous les dossiers que vous pouvez, trouvez les !

-Une partie de l'équipe s'en charge en ce moment même, mon général.

-Dans ce cas faite plus vite !

Sirius s'éloigna de son soldat, le laissant mettre ses ordres à exécution, et se pencha sur les plans disposés sur une grande table, étudiant les idées avancées par tous les généraux présents.

Cette opération avait beau être la sienne, le fait qu'elle ne se déroulait pas sur la planète dont il se chargeait habituellement il avait besoin de toutes les personnes travaillant ou ayant travaillé sur le site, qu'il ne connaissait pas aussi parfaitement qu'Akilian.

Alors que son regard continuait d'étudier les différentes mises en scènes représentées holographiquement sur les plans, un général responsable de la planète Wambas placé à ses côtés prit la parole :

-Et pourquoi ne pas utiliser un escadron de robots ? Les derniers mit au point sont très performants, aucune des armes de ces parasites ne pourraient en venir à bout alors que ces petites merveilles de technologie s'en sortiraient très bien !

Un silence gêné prit place dans la salle, comme si tout le monde s'était subitement mit à retenir son souffle, redoutant une tempête à venir.

Le général qui venait tout juste d'avancer cette idée, apparemment brillante, fut l'un des seuls à ne pas comprendre la situation, jusqu'à ce qu'une main puissante lui empoigne le col. Le visage de l'homme se retrouva alors à quelques centimètres de celui du général Sirius, ses yeux verts bouillant d'une rage sourde.

-Crois-tu vraiment que nous sommes idiots ?! Commença-t-il d'une voix froide et dure. Crois-tu que nous, des soldats au service de la Technoïde, n'avons jamais eu l'idée d'utiliser des salopries de robots pour arrêter ces pourritures ? Nous l'avons fait une fois, tu m'entends ? Une fois ! Et qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Tous nos robots se sont retournés contres nous et les ont aidés à voler plus de 500 prototypes d'armement révolutionnaires ! Cette opération fut la plus désastreuse de l'histoire de notre agence, le général qui avait planifié la mission fut jeté dehors et crois moi, ça ne m'arrivera jamais, et surtout pas à cause d'un général novice comme toi !

Sirius jeta son interlocuteur au sol et lui hurla de partir sans jamais remettre les pieds dans cette pièce.

Les personnes présentes reprirent leurs travailles les mains tremblantes, le général Sirius était connu pour ces excès de violence, et tous ces gens-là priaient silencieusement de ne pas être le prochain nom sur sa liste.

-Vous avez tous intérêt à trouver une mise en scène digne de ce nom vous m'entendez ? Hurla de nouveau Sirius. Sinon je vous assure que j'irais donner une demande de licenciement à vos noms aux dirigeants, compris ?

Un « oui général » collectif retentit dans la pièce. Certaines des personnes présentes avaient elles aussi le titre de générale mais elles n'avaient pas autant d'influence que le général Sirius, n'ayant pas le même tableau de chasse que lui.

Sirius tourna le dos à toutes ces personnes incompétentes, d'après lui, et se dirigea vers son bureau, récupérer un minimum vital d'affaires pour son séjour sur la planète Wambas.

Il avait fait une erreur, et rien ni personne ne pourrait l'empêcher d'y remédier, même si sa vie était le prix à payer.

Après tout, il était le chasseur…

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin :<strong> Voilà, désormais vous avez une meilleure vision de Sirius !

J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plus, je me met immédiatement au travaille pour le suivant (ma trame est déjà écrite donc je ne pense pas que ça va me prendre trop de temps… sauf si je décide de changer des choses… ^^')

Bref gros bisous et merci d'avoir lu ! :D

Wolf.


	11. Bienvenue chez les Wambas!

**Blabla de début : **Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Comme vous vous en doutez voici le chapitre suivant de cette fic, que pas mal d'entre vous attendaient… (Désolée pour mon retard mais entre un wifi capiteux, les vacances, ma famille, la rentrée etc. j'ai eu quelques difficultés pour écrire tranquillement ! ^^')

Je tien à remercier toutes les personnes qui lirons ces ligne, S et K (ma messagerie est en maintenance, je vous envoie un mail dès que possible ! )), MJ Doris qui est toujours là pour moi, Sid Shou Host pour ses écrits que j'attends toujours avec impatience, Almanach pour ses "favoris", Cassie, Geek of zik…

**Disclaimer : **Galactik football et tous ses personnages ne m'appartiennent absolument pas, et je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fiction ! (les mêmes personnages que d'habitude sont à moi)

**Musique du moment :** Diary of Jane de Breaking Benjamin, Skillet en général, ainsi que Linkin Park et 30 seconds to Mars qui ne me laisse pas tomber depuis presque deux ans déjà… :3

**Kiff du moment :** J'ai gobé tout Fairy Tail, blue exorcist et je lis actuellement Eyeshield 21 ! (je suis devenue addict au Zoro/Sanji…. ) )

Sur ce, bon chapitre !

(Et encore pardon pour l'attente)

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger ?<strong>

**Chapitre n°10 : Bienvenue chez les Wambas !**

-Micy vous a jamais parlé de moi ? Enchaina directement Naga. En passant son bras autour des épaules de Micro-Ice.

-Heu… Non il ne me semble pas… Répondit D'jok en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je m'appelle Naga et…

Un sourire narquois prit place sur son visage, ne finissant pas la fin de sa phrase volontairement.

-Et puis ? demanda Thran impatient.

Fox plaqua sa joue contre celle de Loup, finissant par répondre :

-Je suis son petit copain !

A partir de ce moment -là, les réactions furent variées… Alors que le sois disant meilleur ami de Loup commençait à prendre des couleurs et à grogner, d'autres préféraient s'aventurer sur l'hypothèse de la blague, laissant un rire plus que nerveux passer leurs lèvres, d'autres encore ne firent que regarder Micro-Ice de manière interrogatives, cherchant une confirmation. Mais la réaction qui intéressait le plus Naga était bien entendu celle de ce cher Corbeau… Le regard dur et plein de haine, une aura meurtrière, et une grimace qui ne dura que quelques secondes mais qui ne lui échappa pas. Sinedd se retenait de tirer une balle de son cher pistolet sur le fauteur de trouble, et ça se voyait ! D'ailleurs, il aurait très surement suivi sa pulsion si Mice n'avait pas été dans ses bras, Naga en était persuadé, qu'il y ai eu des témoins ou non !

_En tout cas,_ se dit Naga,_ une chose est sûre : ma déclaration de guerre était bien passée !_

Toujours collé contre lui, Loup commençait à marmonner une phrase sans queue ni tête, n'essayant même plus de se dégager de son bras, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire ! Bon, bien entendu, ce qu'il venait de dire était un mensonge, mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'était pas prêt à faire du plus jeune son quatre heure…

-Mais… Enfin… Naga… Je… Enfin on… Fut la seule phrase qui passa les lèvres de Loup, alors qu'il se décalait doucement du plus vieux, tentant de rompre la confusion générale…

_Mais quel salaud… Me faire ça, là, comme ça, devant des personnes qui ne savent rien… Super Naga, merci… _

En voyant le regard mi réprobateur mi paniqué de Loup, Naga ne pus empêcher un grand sourire de naître sur son visage. C'est qu'il avait une bonne gueule le louveteau…

_Ce serais vachement plus sympa de bosser avec un mec comme ça plutôt qu'avec l'autre démone… _pensa Naga, rêveur.

Mais il se rendit compte un peu plus tard qu'il aurait mieux fait de ne pas se mettre à rêvasser à un moment pareil… car ce fut le poing du « meilleur ami » qui le ramena sur terre… enfin, qui l'étala par terre pour être plus précis !

-Non mais t'es pas bien ?! S'écria Naga en se redressant, une main sur le nez, tentant d'amadouer la douleur.

Bien sûr, il aurait pu se redresser d'un bon et envoyer une poignée des explosifs camouflés en divers bracelets à ses poignets mais il n'était pas complètement irresponsable non plus… Ce serait gâcher ses munitions de toutes façon… Et puis, ce n'était que partie remise…

-T'approche plus jamais, espèce de pervers psychopathe ! Hurla presque le rouquin en prenant Mice par le bras et en l'entrainant de l'autre côté du trottoir vers la navette privée qui venait de se garer.

Tous les autres suivirent un a un, le regard effaré pour certains, septique pour d'autres. Corbeau partit en dernier, me lançant un magnifique regard plein de désirs de torture avant de suivre les autres.

Naga resta assis là, ses lèvres s'étirant en un sourire joueur tandis que la navette à l'effigie des gagnants de la cup s'éloignaient.

Cette petite mésaventure lui avait pourtant apprise deux chose : que D'jok ne laisserait pas quelqu'un s'approcher de Loup facilement et que Corbeau avait trop peur de la réaction de son équipier pour agir devant les SK.

Il n'avait peut-être pas gagné cette fois ci mais il était désormais sûr de pouvoir faire avancer les choses voir de s'approprier le plus petit selon la tournure des évènements.

Oui, il avait bien fait d'écouter Gold pour une fois !

* * *

><p><em>Gold, t'es mort… <em>

Telles étaient les pensées de l'ancien Shadow, la tête posée contre la vitre de la navette, faisant encore des efforts surhumains pour ne pas sauter du véhicule courir mettre une raclée méritée à Fox, sauter dans n'importe que vaisseau partant pour Akillian et de tuer le très sympathique légume qu'était Gold...

Ce dernier avait annoncé à la dernière minute qu'il les rejoindrait un peu plus tard sur la planète verte car la sécurité de l'aéroport avait sois disant fait des recherche sur ses papiers d'identités (faux évidemment) et qu'ils avaient dénichés la supercherie. Le garçon devait donc se faire de nouveaux papiers avant de les rejoindre car, aillant un bon nombre de délits informatiques à son actif, il lui était impossible de voyager sous son vrai nom sans risquer plusieurs années de prisons au cas où il se ferait malencontreusement coincer.

Devant lui, assis à côté d'un roux plus que furax, Micro-Ice faisait des sourires désolés à ses coéquipiers.

Sinedd soupira. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait aimé la mettre lui-même cette droite…

_Salaud de Fox ! Tu perds rien pour attendre !_ _Et puis, de toute façon, si c'est pas moi qui te tue, ce sera Loup ! _

Le ténébreux eu un sourire à cette pensée. Rien que d'imaginer la prochaine entre vue de Loup et de Fox le rendait sadiquement heureux… Depuis toujours ses relations avec Naga avaient étés exécrables. Toujours à se battre. Et souvent ça devenait très dangereux… Naga étant un expert en explosifs il ne se baladait jamais sans des charges explosives sur lui. D'ailleurs il ne comptait plus le nombre d'avalanches qu'ils avaient déclenchés en se battant sur Akillian lors des visites de l'autre équipe. Le deuxième membre de la dite équipe était Julie, dite Phénix. Dans l'agence depuis cinq générations de mère en fille, Julie était ce qui pouvait le plus s'apparenter à une démone. Adepte des pistolets à impulsions électriques, toutes ses armes avaient été modifiées pour pouvoir effectuer d'une manière ou d'un autre une électrisation ou une électrocution… Autant dire qu'il ne l'approchait jamais à plus d'un mètre, la demoiselle ayant des excès de fureurs assez impressionnants…

La navette s'arrêta brusquement. De l'autre côté de la vitre du véhicule se dessinait la structure d'un hôtel luxueux. Sinedd se leva de son siège et n'attendis pas la permission du coach pour se rendre dans sa chambre individuelle. Celle-ci était à l'image de la planète sur laquelle il était : aux murs verts et tous les meubles étant décorés de volumineuses fleurs exotiques. Cependant un objet sur son lit coupait de cet univers : une lame était plantée la, retenant une feuille de s'envoler par la fenêtre ouverte de la chambre.

Sinedd se dirigea vers la dite feuille et retira la lame de son lit, grommelant au passage pour l'état de son matelas. Il déplia le papier blanc et se mit à lire : « _On est convoqués chez les deux énergumènes qui nous servent d'hôtes cette nuit. Gold passe nous chercher à 2h30. Oublie pas de prendre des munitions en plus, on va en avoir besoin. Loup. »_

Le ténébreux replia la lettre, sortit son briquet et commença à la bruler. Ils avaient assez de problèmes comme ça, pas la peine de prendre des risques supplémentaires en gardant la lettre. Etre convoqué chez Fox et Phénix ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça mais l'allusion à la future confrontation avec ces derniers le rendait un peu plus enthousiaste ! Et en plus, Gold serait là entre temps ! Une soirée de castagne comme il les aime en fin de compte.

Sur ces belles pensées, Sinedd se dirigea vers la fenêtre grande ouverte de sa chambre. En passant la tête à travers il chercha d'où avait bien pus venir son équipier. Toutes les chambres réservées pour les SK se trouvant toutes au trente-deuxième étage, le nombre d'options n'était pas très élevées. En effet, deux fenêtres plus loin sur sa gauche, se trouvait Micro-Ice assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de sa propre chambre. Ce dernier tourna sa tête vers Corbeau et le gratifia d'une grimace amicale avant de disparaitre dans sa chambre.

Sinedd esquissa un sourire et sortit une cigarette de la poche de sa veste. Il l'alluma et commença à prendre quelques bouffées de fumées, son regard se perdant vers le bas de l'immeuble. Il se sentait bien là, accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre, une cigarette entre les lèvres avec un match et une mission en perspective. Les gens qui passaient dans les rues lui semblaient minuscules...

Il fut pris d'un léger vertige et préféra refermer la fenêtre, lançant sa cigarette en fin de vie à travers juste avant.

_Il faudra vraiment que Mice m'explique un jour comment il fait pour ne pas avoir le vertige lorsqu'il escalade à la verticale un immeuble au 32__e__ étage…_

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin : <strong>je fini ce chapitre sur de douces mélodies de Bullet For My Valentine, je souhaite de bonnes vacances à ceux qui sont déjà dans cette période.

Je pense que je ferais désormais des chapitres un peu moins longs mais qui seront cependant postés plus rapidement ! )

En espérant vous avoir fait passer un bon moment,

Wolf.

Review ? :3


	12. On the way

**Blabla de début** : Bonjour tout le monde ! Noël approche et je vais essayer d'écrire le plus possible pour faire avancer l'histoire… (avoir un chapitre serait pas du luxe….)

Je tiens à remercier toutes les personnes qui lisent actuellement ces lignes, Sid Shou Host toujours pour la même raison, MJ Doris parce que Kirby est trop génial, S et K pour le review délirantes que je contacte le plus vite possible promis, Dodge3 pour sa review adorable, Youwan/Cassie pour sa dédicace que je ne mérite pas, Flower Black pour ça fic qui me fait mourir de joie à chaque nouveaux chapitres, et les personnes qui ont mis cette fic en favoris ou follow !

**Disclaimer :** Galactik football et son univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fiction et les mêmes personnages que d'habitude sont à moi !

**Musique du moment :** Do you feel the heart de Bring me the horizon, Monster de Skillet ainsi que Bullet for my valentine qui hurle actuellement dans mes oreilles…

**Kiff du moment** : Nisekoi (un shojo/Shonen), Assassination Classroom, la saison 2 de Kuroko no basket, Beelzebub, Karneval….. (la liste est longue …)

Je vous souhaite un bon chapitre !

_(Rappel : les répliques de Gold sont en gras !)_

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger ?<strong>

**Chapitre n°11 : On the way...**

La journée avait été longue. Entre un déjeuner typique Wambassien, un passage discret au fast-food du coin, une après-midi d'entrainement à la limite de l'intensif et un diner tout à fait semblable au déjeuné on ne peut pas vraiment dire que Sinedd s'était amusé.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment aimé la planète Wambas, tout est trop vert, tout le monde trop souriant… Par contre ce genre de climat chaleureux convenait parfaitement à son coéquipier qui ne manquait pas une occasion de s'amuser ! Des fois, il enviait ce côté de sa personnalité, celui qui fait qu'il s'adapte à tout sans avoir l'air de se forcer… Lui avait toujours été plus qu'asocial, et il faut bien dire que son aspect physique ne l'avait jamais vraiment aidé. Mais ça lui avait également permit d'être repéré par l'organisation… et ça, c'est ce qui lui avait permis de s'en sortir. Il y a des jours où il se demandait ce qu'il serait devenu si Pégasus n'était pas venu lui parler alors qu'il jouait au football sur un terrain abandonné à quelques centaines de mètres de l'orphelinat. Mais il préférait ne pas y penser…

Il tira une bouffée de fumée de sa cigarette en fermant les yeux, chassant des souvenirs douloureux en même temps qu'il soufflait la fumée. Un coup d'œil à son téléphone lui apprit qu'il était déjà 2h00. Ça faisait déjà un bon quart d'heure qu'il attendait Mice dans cette ruelle sombre d'un coin reculé de la ville, adossé au mur pierre d'une maison en mauvais état, un sac en toile noir visiblement plein à craquer à ses pieds.

Il jeta la fin de sa cigarette et poussa un long soupir. La patience n'avait jamais été son fort et il était beaucoup trop excité à l'idée de mettre une raclée à Fox et Gold pour rester là à attendre sagement !

Il poussa un autre soupir de frustration et se figea quand un léger froissement se fit entendre, suivit de bruits de pas. Espérant que ce soit Loup et non un paparazzi particulièrement tenace, il se plaqua un peu plus au mur en rabattant sa capuche d'un geste rapide. Il n'attendit pas 10 secondes dans cette position qu'il vit une ombre tomber souplement du toit de la maison en face de lui.

Micro-Ice se redressa en époussetant son pantalon avant de tirer sa capuche en arrière, offrant à Sinedd un grand sourire qu'il lui rendit sans se faire prier.

-Bah alors ? Lança Micro-Ice un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, Je t'ai pas fait peur quand même ?

Sinedd se contenta d'un grognement pour toute réponse auquel un rire léger fit écho. Malgré toutes ces années à s'épauler mutuellement s'il y avait bien chose à laquelle Sinedd n'était jamais arrivé à s'habituer, c'était bien les entrées en scènes plus ou moins acrobatiques de son coéquipier ! En même temps qui ne serait pas surpris de voir un jeune homme arriver dans une pièce par le conduit d'aération ou par le plancher ?!

-T'es en retard ! Répliqua Sinedd, désireux de changer de conversation. Ça fait un quart d'heure que je me fais chier !

-Parce que tu crois que ça a été simple de sortir de ma chambre avec D'jok ? Et puis, porter trois putains de sac a pas facilité la chose ! Se défendis Mice, désignant du pouce les différents sacs, en bandoulière ou à dos.

-Fallait pas passer par les toits…

-Humf…

Micro-Ice laissa tomber ses sacs à terre et s'assit en face de son homologue. Un silence paisible prit place entre eux pendant une trentaine de secondes. C'est Sinedd qui, curieux, le brisa d'une voix calme :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as sortis à DJ comme excuse pour te faire la malle ? En plus avec l'épisode de Naga ce matin ça a pas dû être simple non ?

-J'ai pas trouvé d'excuse.

-Comment ça ? Demanda Sinedd en regardant son coéquipier d'un air étonné.

-Disons qu'un cachet est malencontreusement tombé dans sa tisane….

Un silence prit place entre les deux jeunes hommes, le plus grand semblant profondément étonné.

-Quoi ? demanda Mice, amusé de l'air surprit de Corbeau.

-… D'jok…. Boit de la tisane ?

Seul le rire cristallin de Loup lui répondit. Un de ces rires qui résonnent jusqu'au fond de vous tellement il est vrai. Sinedd se surprit presque à sourire. Jamais Loup ne jouait la comédie avec lui et quelque part il s'était toujours sentit supérieur aux autres grâce à ça. Personne ne connaissait Loup comme lui le connaissait, et il était fort de cette distinction.

-Oui ! Oui… Dis à personne que c'est moi qui ai craché le morceau ! Répondit alors Mice, encore à moitié hilare.

Résonna alors un bruit de moteur dans le quartier. Sinedd regarda son téléphone qui lui apprit qu'il était 2h20. Il se redressa et ramassa le sac de toile à ses pieds, il aperçut du coin de l'œil Loup faire de même et s'avança vers la route de terre à l'extrémité de la ruelle, sachant pertinemment que Mice le suivrait. Déboula alors une vielle camionnette noire et jaune qui pila en face de l'entrée de la ruelle.

-On a plus de budget pour les véhicules ou quoi ?... Lâcha Mice en arrivent aux côtés de Sinedd.

**-Avec quoi vous pensez qu'on a acheté vos motos ? Je fais avec ce que j'ai moi ! **s'indigna Gold dont la tête était désormais visible grâce à la vitre teintée qui avait été baissée.

-Y avait vraiment rien de mieux ? Continua le cadet.

-Moi tant que ça roule droit ça me va ! Mais c'est vrai que niveau discrétion t'aurais pu choisir mieux que ça… Ajouta le ténébreux.

Gold leur fit un grand sourire en guise d'excuse et ils chargèrent les différents sacs à l'arrière. Sinedd, qui avait décidé de remettre son assassinat à leur arrivée dans la base locale, força Gold à lui seder le volant tandis que Mice s'installait à l'arrière de la camionnette, vérifiant le contenu des sacs qui contenaient l'équipement nécessaire à leur prochaine mission. Le véhicule partit en émettant un fort bruit de moteur et laissant un nuage de fumée noire derrière eux. Gold fit une grimace qui ressemblait vaguement à un sourire lorsque Corbeau lui lança un regard noir qui témoignait pour lui d'une mort imminente.

_**J'aurais peut-être mieux fait d'envoyer Naga ou Julie les chercher moi…**_

C'est la voix de Micro-Ice qui sauva le hackeur :

-Corbeau, je peux savoir pourquoi y à ça dans ton sac ?

-T'avais dit de prendre de l'équipement en plus non ?

-« Des munitions en plus » j'ai dit !

-C'est pareil ! Où est le problème ?

-C'est pas une mitraillette dans ton sac là ?

-Bah si pourquoi ?

-…

Gold s'enfonça dans son siège, peu rassuré sur son sort… Un soupire se fit entendre depuis l'arrière du véhicule.

-Je t'avais demandé des munitions en plus par ce qu'on va en avoir besoin pour la mission ! Ça va pas être le même type de stratégie que d'habitude !

-Hein ?

-Mais t'avais quoi en tête ? Jamais t'écoutes pendant les débriefings ?

Sinedd resta figé pendant quelques secondes, ce qui pouvait se révéler légèrement problématique au volant d'une camionnette qui rendait visiblement l'âme en même temps qu'elle roulait.

_Wow… Pause ! Il compte pas me laisser mettre une raclée à Fox et Gold ?! C'est une blague ?_

-Mais je vais pas avoir le droit de taper sur Fox ?!

-Je vois pas pourquoi… Trois, quatre lames et c'est fini ! Pas besoin que t'en fasse du gruyère !

-Mais ! Et Go…

Sinedd eu un instant de blanc durant lequel il réalisa que Mice n'était pas au courant des machinations du hacker et que les révéler revenait à lui révéler autre chose…

_Meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeerde !_

-Quoi ?

-Non, rien, oublie !

Sinedd sera ses mains sur le volant tout en pestant discrètement. Il vit très distinctement Gold faire un sourire victorieux…

_C'est officiel, il est mort et enterré !_

* * *

><p>La camionnette se stoppa dans un bruit strident devant une usine désaffectée entre les limites de la forêt et des quartiers pauvres de la capitale de la planète où ils séjournaient. Le lieu en béton froid tranchait légèrement avec le paysage mais les plantes exotiques en tout genre qui avaient envahie l'architecture rendaient le contraste moins saisissant.<p>

Les trois passagers sortirent du véhicule, sacs à la main tandis qu'une certaine mitraillette restait en retrait dans la camionnette, confisquée par un certain canidé.

Les trois garçons entrèrent dans l'édifice en forçant un cadenas et se dirigèrent vers le font de l'usine. Une fois une certaine manette enclenchée sur un tableau, relié à des machines dont la fonction première leurs échappait totalement, des panneaux coulissèrent sur le mur à leur droite et une porte prit forme, les invitants à entrer. Ils durent descendre un petit escalier qui les entraina sous terre avant d'entrer dans un long couloir ou étaient accrochés les mêmes tableaux qui se trouvaient dans leur propre base. Un léger sentiment de nostalgie prit Mice, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en passant à côté de celui qui les représentait Corbeau, Gold et lui. Un loup et un corbeau courant dans la neige, un ciel aux teintes dorées aux dessus de leurs têtes. Il entendu distinctement Corbeau marmonner un « Connard » dans son dos quand Sinedd passa devant le tableau représentant Fox et Phénix… Les mauvaises habitudes sont les plus dures à changer ! Le tableau en question représentait un renard et un phénix dans un vaste désert de pierres noires. Le décor était initialement conçu pour la génération précédente de leur équipe, qui était alors localisée sur l'archipel Shadows. Ils avaient dus être délocalisés à cause du manque d'activité de la Technoïde sur place, les tableaux n'avaient pas étés changés mais ce n'était pas une priorité non plus.

Défilèrent d'autres tableaux avant qu'ils ne déboulent dans une salle spacieuse meublée comme un salon, à l'exception d'un mur où pendaient des armes de toutes catégories. Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas dans la pièce qu'un hurlement strident retentit entre les murs de la base sous-terraine…

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de fin :<strong> Comment ça je suis méchante de couper là ? J'espère en tout cas vous écrire la suite pendant mes vacances de Noël qui commencent vendredi soir !  
>Bref je fini ce chapitre sur la douce mélodie de Hero by Skillet et vous dis à bientôt (j'espère !) et vous laisse me dire si ça vous a plu ou non… (J'espère !)<p>

Bisous gelés et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année si je ne poste pas d'ici là !

Wolf.

Review ? :3


	13. of a crazy night !

**Blabla de début :** Vous savez quoi ? Je crois que j'ai pas réussi à reposter pendant les vac de Noël, NI pendant les dernières… (mes parents nous ont fait des vacances surprises pendant 10 jours sans ordi ou internet, pardonnez-moi ! .) Je tiens à préciser que le bac approche à grands pas pour moi, donc je m'excuse par avance d'un éventuel retard… Pardon !

**Disclaimer :** Galactik Football et son univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne suis pas payée pour écrire cette fiction et les personnages habituels sont toujours à moi ! (à moiiiii ! 8D)

**Remerciements :** à ma grande Kirby qui arrive encore à supporter mes délires, à Sid Shou Host pour les mêmes raisons que d'habitude, à Youwan dont je cours lire le nouveau chapitre tout de suite, à S&K (je vous ai envoyé des mails mais vu l'absence de réponses je commence à me demander si vous les avez reçus ou si c'est la bonne adresse….), à Dodge3 pour ses reviews toujours aussi mimies, à ceux qui sont en train de lire ces lignes, aux deux folles dingues qui me servent de meilleures amies (je vous adore !), à ma profs de français qui m'a mis un 2 car « pas assez d'imagination ».

Bref ! J'ai le cafard en ce moment les gens, donc j'espère que ce chapitre vous débarrassera éventuellement du votre ! Je l'ai fait gentil et je pense avoir révélé quelques nouveaux éléments ! Mais surtout, AMUSEZ VOUS !

**Kiff du moment :** lire Buster Keel (juste parce que je n'avais jamais rien lu d'autant plagié ! Vive Fairy Tail ! :P)

**Musique du moment :** Unbreakable heart by Three Days Grace (ou plutôt la majorité de leurs dernier album, c'est plus simple comme ça !)

(Gold est toujours celui qui a les paroles en gras, c'est plus pratique pour les discussions par oreillettes… ) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Qui peut le juger ?<strong>

**Chapitre n°12 : … of a crazy night !**

… Défilèrent d'autres tableaux avant qu'ils ne déboulent dans une salle spacieuse meublée comme un salon, à l'exception d'un mur où pendaient des armes de toutes catégories. Ils avaient à peine fait trois pas dans la pièce qu'un hurlement strident retentit entre les murs de la base sous-terraine !

Un hurlement de fureur qui eut pour effet de glacer le sang des trois nouveaux arrivants. Le regard de Sinedd croisa celui de Mice, et ils surent qu'ils étaient arrivés au pire moment possible… Fox et Phénix se disputaient…

Un second hurlement retentit, plus proche cette fois-ci, et un Naga légèrement paniqué entra en trombe dans le salon, évitant de peu la table basse qui se trouvait sur son chemin.

Il aperçut les nouveaux venus et couru se mettre à l'abri derrière eux. Tant pis si Corbeau se foutait de sa gueule plus tard, à ce moment présent sa vie avait plus de valeur à ses yeux !

-Mais c'est quoi votre problème encore ?! s'exaspéra Micro-Ice, à qui le fait de devoir supporter une dispute ne ravissait pas grandement.

-Mais… Mais j'ai rien fait de mal ! Je suis revenu avec cinq minutes de retard ! C'est quand même pas un drame ! Mais bien sûr, faut que l'autre démone se mette à me faire la leçon ! Elle et son putain de caractè-…

Naga laissa sa phrase en suspend quand il sentit quelque choses lui frôler le lobe de l'oreille droit, avant d'entendre la dite chose se planter dans le mur derrière lui avec un son sec. Une expression d'horreur extrême peinte sur le visage, il tourna la tête pour tomber nez à nez avec une épine électrifiée plantée d'au moins un bon centimètre dans le plâtre du mur derrière lui laissant encore un bourdonnement due à l'électricité se faire entendre.

Il tourna de nouveau la tête avec lenteur afin de faire face à son assaillante, positionnée à peine quelques pas après l'encadrement de la porte, un pistolet à l'apparence particulière à la main, pointé vers lui. En remarquant l'arrivée de la jeune fille, Loup et Corbeau s'écartèrent d'un commun accord d'un pas sur le côté afin de laisser le champ libre entre les deux membres de l'équipe Rouge. Gold étant parti se réfugier derrière un canapé depuis longtemps.

-T'as un problème avec moi ducon ?

Un sourire crispé s'étala sur le visage de Fox tandis qu'il passait une main dans ses cheveux, tentant vainement de se donner un air naturel.

-Mais… Pa-as du tout Phen' ! Tu… Tu es la plus gentille de… de… de toutes les princesses !

Le regard noir qu'il reçut lui suggéra qu'il n'avait pas fait le bon choix et l'aiguille qui lui frôla le coup le lui confirma.

-La prochaine fois, c'est entre les deux yeux, compris ?

Fox se contenta d'hocher frénétiquement la tête en guise de réponse et pu enfin recommencer à respirer lorsque Phénix rangea son pistolet dans son étuis accroché à sa ceinture. Phénix était une fille tout aussi grande que Mei, jolie et surement tout sympathique qu'elle si son caractère ne venait pas ajouter son grain de sel. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds lui arrivant à la taille, à peine retenus pas une pince noir. Sa tenue, constituée d'une veste en cuir sur un tee-shirt rouge et d'un slim noir soulignait la finesse de son corps tandis que son visage était animé par deux yeux d'un gris orageux.

Phénix se tourna alors vers Corbeau et Loup :

-Allons dans la salle débriefing, nous avons une opération à préparer il me semble…

Toutes personnes présentes dans la pièce hochèrent la tête en signe d'acceptation et chacun se mit à suivre la blonde. Cependant, Loup avait encore une affaire à régler…

-Dis Phen', ça te dérange si je parle à Naga ? Deux minutes, on vient juste après, promis !

La démone regarda son associé dans les yeux, pesant le pour et le contre de cette demande. Mais vu le sourire qu'arborait le petit brun, elle conclut qu'elle n'avait aucun soucis à se faire. Loup allait remettre à Naga les idées en places une bonne fois pour toute, et c'était tant mieux ! Ca de moins à faire pour elle !

Elle hocha rapidement la tête et continua son chemin à travers les longs couloirs, suivie de Corbeau et Gold. Ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de se trouver devant la parte de la salle de débriefing, située au fond de leurs base et conçue afin de servir de salle de défense en cas d'invasion ennemie de la base. Un hurlement se fit entendre au loin et résonna entre les murs. Phénix ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, ne remarquant pas Corbeau qui lui, souriait à pleines dents.

* * *

><p>Loup teint parole. A peine quelques minutes après le hurlement qui ne pouvait appartenir qu'au renard, ils furent tous deux leurs entrées dans la salle en poussant la lourde porte blindée, rejoignant les autres. La dite salle était plutôt grande, les murs avaient une teinte grisâtre à cause d'une peinture à l'aspect métallique. De larges écrans d'ordinateurs accrochés sur tous les murs faisaient penser à la salle où Gold effectuait ses petites magouilles dans la base Akiliène. Au centre de la pièce trônait une large table en métal dont les tiroirs et trappes dissimulaient des armes et munitions de secours en tout genre. Sur celle-ci se trouvaient les sacs que Corbeau et Loup avaient apportés avec eux en venant. La plupart étaient déjà ouverts et leurs contenus subissaient un check up effectué par la démone en personne. Quant à lui, Gold somnolait avachit sur une chaise de bureau, la tête en arrière sur le dossier et la bouche à demie ouverte. En entrant, Mice apporta le dernier sac qu'il posa doucement sur la table, soucieux de ne pas abimer son contenu. Corbeau, qui listait sur un bout de papier le nombre de munitions dont il allait avoir besoin pour la mission à venir, lança un regard interrogateur à son coéquipier agrémenté d'un léger sourire. Loup lui répondis avec un clin d'œil, sachant pertinemment que les coupures présentes sur la joue et le coup de Naga parlaient pour lui. Ce dernier avait d'ailleurs un air blasé collé au visage… En même temps, se faire menacer de mort atroce par deux des membres les plus charismatiques de leur organisation avec à peine quelques minutes d'intervalles avait de quoi refroidir n'importe qui !<p>

-Bon ! Dit Julie afin de briser le silence. Les munitions et les armes en rab c'est bien beau, mais ça ne nous dis pas comment on va réussir à entrer dans le bureau principal ! Elle fit une pause avant de reprendre en dévisageant les trois membres extérieurs à la base. Vous savez pertinemment que ce ne sont pas nos domaines de compétences, la planète Wambas étant principalement utilisée par la technoïde pour des transports d'armements ainsi que de matériel de robotique, nous notre boulot c'est de tout faire sauter, voire de faire s'envoler quelques conteneurs. Elle se rapprocha de la table et retira quelques sacs pour laisser apparaitre une carte numérique sur la surface plane de cette dernière. Bien évidemment, nous vous soutiendrons pendant la mission en occupant les gardes postés à l'extérieur des bâtiments. Elle pointa du doigt les positions qui leurs étaient assignées sur la carte, aux côtés de plans d'immeubles modélisés en 3D représentant les différents étages par plaquettes successives. Le bureau se trouve au dernier étage et les infos dont on a besoin aussi.

-Tu sais Phenix, enchaîna Corbeau d'un ton plat, rangeant la liste qu'il était en train d'écrire dans sa poche afin de se concentrer sur ce que disait la démone. On le sait tout ça, pas la peine d'en faire tout un documentaire !

-En revanche ce que moi je ne sais pas c'est comment vous allez vous débrouiller pour entrer dans cette pièce sans vous faire piéger ! Phénix avait l'air légèrement frustrée et agacée. Ne pas avoir de plan parfaitement organisé et ne pas savoir faisait partit des choses qu'elle détestait le plus.

-C'est vrai que bon, elle est chiante cette pièce ! Continua Fox. Des contreplaqués avec capteurs de poids fixés du sol au plafond, passant même par les murs ! Sérieusement vous comptez l'atteindre comment le bureau ? Si t'as prévu un saut en longueur je te jure que je laisse tomber l'affaire direct ! Sans parler du fait que si tu touches une de ces plaques c'est le bâtiment entier qui devient votre prison !

Loup eu un léger rire avant de répondre :

-Moi, en prison, jamais de la vie !

-Pareil pour moi ! Ajouta Corbeau avec un sourire destiné à son équipier.

-Donc je suppose que vous avez un plan qui tient la route ? Questionna Phénix, intéressée par le plan qui allait lui être révélé. Elle-même n'avait pas réussi à trouver une méthode, et ce n'était pas peu dire ! Ses plans ingénieux lui valaient une très bonne réputation dans le milieu ! Il n'est pas donné à tout le monde de réussir à substituer un vaisseau amiral entier à la Technoïde contenant des engins hautement instables sans que son escorte ne s'en aperçoive…

**-Personnellement je le qualifierais plus comme dangereux et suicidaire mais il ne me déplait pas pour autant. **S'exclama Gold en se redressant de sa chaise, écourtant sa sieste.

-Les idées barges ça me plait bien à moi… Commenta Fox dans un sourire entendu envers Phénix qui ne manqua pas d'acquiescer. Si il y avait bien une chose pour laquelle ces deux-là s'entendaient c'était bien plans aussi fous qu'extravagants. Plus il y avait d'étincelles, mieux c'était !

-Bon, tu le craches le morceau ou faut que je le fasse moi-même ?!

Loup sourit à la menace de Phénix, savant pertinemment qu'elle disait ça par pure impatience et qu'elle n'en ferait rien. Il tendit cependant la main vers le sac de toile resté à ses pieds et le posa sur la table avant de l'ouvrir. Il en sortit une boîte qu'il ouvrit avec délicatesse avant de tendre son contenu à ses interlocuteurs.

-T'es sérieux ? Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous aide ça… S'exclama Fox, visiblement déçu par la révélation.

-A quoi servent les encoches en dessous ? Ça ne doit pas être très pratique pour toi non ? Questionna Phénix après avoir chipé l'objet à son équipier et de l'avoir examiné avec un peu plus de minutie que ce dernier.

Loup sourit aux remarques de l'autre équipe. Il se pencha pour récupérer les deux chaussures qu'ils tenaient dans les mains avant de fouiller à la recherche de quelque chose dans le sac de toile encore devant lui.

-A première vue j'avoue qu'une nouvelle paire de chaussure ce n'est pas le genre d'extravagances auxquelles on aurait pu s'attendre et que pour quelqu'un spécialisé dans les cabrioles comme moi, des semelles rigides c'est pas le top mais ça ne veut pas dire pour autant que ça ne va pas faire l'affaire !

Il sortit une lame du sac et fit glisser celle-ci perpendiculairement à la semelle de la chaussure. La lame s'enfonça doucement dans l'encoche, créant un patin plus ou moins comme ceux que l'on pouvait utiliser sur de la glace. (1)

-Entre 2 et 3 centimètres entre les plaques… Sourit Phénix, les yeux remplis de malice.

Loup se contenta d'hocher la tête tandis que les deux autres membres de son équipe laissaient un sourire plein de défi et de détermination prendre place sur leurs visages.

-Ouais… J'ai toujours pas compris… Lâcha Fox brisant le silence qui venait de s'installer.

Voir Phén' lever les yeux au ciel fut sa seule et unique réponse…

* * *

><p>Les deux groupes continuèrent à dialoguer pendant un moment, tentant de tomber d'accord sur une date. Cependant entre les matchs de certains et les occupations diverses des autres, rien n'était bien simple. Finalement, la seule décision qu'ils parvinrent à prendre fut de remettre à plus tard la décision de la date exacte du délit.<p>

Corbeau soupira et lança un coup d'œil à son portable : 4h45. Il n'en pouvait plus, et en plus de ça Mice et lui allaient devoir se taper un entrainement long et difficile vers 8h… Rien à dire, ce programme le réjouissait au plus haut point… Il se frotta les yeux et s'enfonça encore plus dans le canapé dans lequel il était installé. En effet, devant l'heure avancée, la fatigue générale et l'impossibilité de tomber d'accord ils avaient décidés d'un commun accord de retourner dans le salon pour se reposer un peu avant leurs journées respectives, plus ou moins chargées. Lui s'était placé face à Mice et à côté de Fox, lui-même en face de Julie. Gold était assis en tailleurs aux côtés de Loup, sur l'accoudoir du dit canapé. Le seul avantage qu'il pouvait trouvé à être fatigué ainsi était que désormais il n'y avait absolument aucun risque qu'une bagarre éclate ! Et vu la nuit qu'ils venaient tous de passer ce n'était pas peu dire.

C'est là que se produisit le drame du siècle… le ventre de Fox avait eu la mal chance de gargouiller et Gold avait sauté sur l'occasion pour proposer de faire à manger, peut-être un peu trop joyeusement d'ailleurs… Ca aurait peut-être dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille… Les grands gestes paniqués de son Loup quand il avait accepté l'offre de l'autre andouille aussi d'ailleurs…

Enfin bref, il n'empêche que là, tout de suite, à 5h00 du mat', lui et Fox avaient entre leurs mains un bol fumant avec une bouillie verte/bleue non identifiée à l'intérieure… Loup le regardait avec l'air de dire « j'avais prévenu ! », Fox avais croisé son regard une petite seconde avec l'infime espoir d'une blague ou d'un mal entendu, et Phénix qui avait refusé la proposition de Gold en se doutant surement du résultat, les regardait tous les deux comme s'ils étaient des rats de laboratoire. Et pour couronner le tout, Gold était debout face à ses deux victimes avec un immense sourire plaqué au visage. Un tablier rose bonbon avec l'inscription « kiss the cook ! » rajouté par-dessus ses habits.

Corbeau loucha de nouveau sur le contenu de son bol…

_Putain, y a des bulles qui sortent de la bouillie… Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?!_

-Hum… Dis Gold… C'est quoi _à la base_ ? Questionna tout de même le ténébreux.

**-Bah ! Petit-pois carotte !** s'exclama Gold comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. (2)

Les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent de nouveaux leurs bols, cherchant une quelconque ressemblance entre ce qui avait dû sortir de la conserve et _ça_…

_C'est juste pas possible… Il peut pas être merdique en cuisine à ce point ?!_

Sinedd vit Fox ouvrir la bouche, prêt à abandonner l'idée de se remplir l'estomac. Mais à ce moment-là Gold se pencha en avant afin de se retrouver à notre hauteur et qu'ainsi, seul nous puissions entendre ce qu'il allait dire :

**-Si vous préférez je peux parler à Loup de vos petites bagarres et comme ça, vous finirez empalés sans avoir la moindre chance de faire de vieux os ou même encore tenter quoi que ce soit … Et puis, dites-vous que ça l'impressionnera…**

Gold se redressa un sourire plaqué sur le visage et nous fis un rapide clin d'œil d'encouragement. Fox passa son regard de Corbeau, à Loup pour finir sur Gold avant de recommencer, pesant le pour et le contre. Sinedd lui attendait patiemment la décision de son sois disant « rival », ne sachant pas vraiment quoi espérer…

-Je… Je te paris que je le mange plus vite que toi, Corbeau !...

-Ah… Ah Ouais ?! Et puis quoi encore ! Tu vas voir, je vais te mettre la misère !...

Et voilà… La guerre la plus horrible qu'il n'avait jamais eu à faire venait d'avoir son feu vert. Gold réussit à encore élargir son sourire tandis que Mice le regardait comme s'il était devenu violet à pois verts…

Les deux suicidaires prirent chacun la plus grosse cuillère de bouillie que leur couvert le leurs permis et enfoncèrent le tout dans leurs bouches, tout ça en même temps : un défi reste un défi ! Hors de question de se faire distancer ! Cependant à peine la cuillère mise dans la bouche, les deux perdirent toute vigueur, se figeant totalement et devenant blanc comme des linges…

Et tandis que Loup les regardait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et que Phénix commençait à rire aux éclats, Gold repartit vers la cuisine, chantonnant joyeusement :

**-Le Corbeau et le Renard : Maître Corbeau sur un arbre perché, tenait en son bec…**

* * *

><p>Petites notes, j'ai pas l'habitude d'en faire mais voilà… ;)<p>

(1) Je tiens à féliciter MJ Doris qui a trouvé la solution au problème presque du premier coup !

(2) Veuillez pardonner l'auteure, elle en a mangé au déjeuné, et c'était pas la joie ! Beuuurk ! :P

**Blabla de fin :**Voilà voilà ! Je pense vous avoir révélé pas mal de choses dans ce chapitre, après, j'espère juste que vous avez apprécié et que vous avez passé un bon moment ! )

Laissez-moi une review please, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Merci d'avoir lu jusque-là, je vous aime tous très fort,

Wolf.

PS : Le Corbeau et le Renard appartient à Jean de la Fontaine, je ne pouvais pas mettre le disclaimer en haut, ça aurait gâché la surprise ! )


End file.
